Naruto: Tale of the Uchiha Triplets Rewrite
by PerriWPierce
Summary: What if Naruto was born into the Uchiha clan, and he was the brother of Sasuke and Itachi. Not only that, but he was born a triplet with Sasuke and another. Also, they were born with a few interesting powers, and a particularly interesting future. Find out what that future is in this story. Rated T for language, and fighting and blood/gore.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hidden Leaf Village - Prologue**_

On the day of the Nine-Tails attack on the Hidden Leaf Village, three brothers were born. Not just any brothers though. They were triplets born with the powerful Sharingan. The firstborn was named Naruto Uchiha, the second-born was Sasuke Uchiha, and the final-born was named Shinso Uchiha . Their mother was named Mikoto Uchiha, and she died after giving birth to her three children. Their father's name is Fugaku Uchiha, the Head of the Konoha Military Police Force and Head of the Uchiha Clan. Fugaku was surprised to find out that all of his sons were born with their Sharingan active, and knew that they were going to grow up to be powerful. At around the same time, the Fourth Hokage talked to Fugaku.

"When I leave to protect Kushina, make sure everyone remains safe okay? We need these extra precautions, since childbirth is a good time for the Nine-Tailed Fox to come out of its host's body." Minato told Fugaku. Fugaku nodded at what the Fourth Hokage told him, and proceeded to walk away.

"In the event that the Nine-Tails does break loose, I'll attempt to seal it back into Kushina. If that doesn't work, then I'll seal it inside of my newborn child. If that doesn't work however, is it alright if I can seal it inside one of your newborn children?" Minato asked Fugaku. Fugaku stopped in his tracks, and looked at the Fourth Hokage with suspicion in his eyes.

"If I were to agree to this, which of my three children would you choose?" Fugaku asked him.

"The one named Naruto." Minato replied. Fugaku took this information in, then sighed in resignation.

"Fine. Give me one of your 'special' kunai, and I'll leave it lying next to Naruto's crib. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to work Yondaime Hokage." Fugaku told Minato. Minato tossed Fugaku one of his custom-made kunais that had his Raijin Seal on it. Fugaku caught the kunai, and went back to the headquarters of the Konoha Military Police Force, and got started on some paperwork in his office.

It was around eight o'clock at night, when he went home to his three newborns, and their babysitter, Kurenai Yuhei. office

"How were they all?" Fugaku asked Kurenai. Kurenai looked over at Fugaku, and smiled at him warmly.

"They were all angels. Especially Naruto and Sasuke. Shinso got a little grouchy when he was hungry though." Kurenai explained to him. Fugaku nodded at her, and gave her fifty Ryo.

"Get home before your old man comes down my back for you being out late. Thank you for watching them though." Fugaku told her. Kurenai grabbed the money out of his hand, and nodded at him, as she headed out of the door. Fugaku walked over to the three cribs his sons were in, and looked at them all.

Naruto and Sasuke had a same spiky, raven hair, and Shinso's hair laid straight down. Shinso also had long hair, despite just being born. All three of the babies shared the same onyx-colored eyes, except when they didn't accidentally make them Sharingan. Fugaku placed the Fourth Hokage's kunai on the nightstand on the left side of Naruto's crib, and sighed to himself.

"All three of them are going to grow to be something great. They might even be able to completely master that doujutsu." Fugaku thought to himself. It was then that Naruto, Sasuke, and Shinso's older brother, Itachi Uchiha, came inside of their room.

"Father, the Nine-Tails chakra has started leaking. Right now, everyone's trying to evacuate the civilians, just in case it breaks loose from its host." Itachi told him."Stay here with your little brothers! Whatever you do, do not leave this house! Do you understand me?!" Fugaku told Itachi as he ran out of the room. Itachi nodded, and sat in the rocking chair that was in the nursery. At the same time, Naruto, Sasuke and Shinso started fussing in their cribs, as if they sensed that something bad was about to happen.

"Calm down you three. Everything will be alright." Itachi cooed to his three younger brothers.

This statement was proven wrong from the earthquake that shook the whole village.

"The Nine-Tails has just broken free from his Jinchuuriki host. Hopefully the Fourth Hokage has this all under control." Itachi thought to himself, as he quickly had to tend to his crying baby brothers. More and more earthquakes were happening, and Itachi could hear everyone outside running every which way to help contain the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. A few moments after the earthquakes started, Fugaku ran back into the nursery with Itachi and his three newborns.

"The Fourth Hokage is on his way to place the Nine-Tailed Fox into Naruto. His line is finished off with him, his wife and his newborn child." Fugaku told Itachi. Itachi looked at his father in shock, then looked at Naruto in worry.

"Won't that cause all of the villagers to hate him, because he's going to be the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki?" Itachi asked his father. Fugaku looked at Itachi, then looked at Naruto, who had his Sharingan fully activated. Fugaku picked Naruto up from his crib, and cradled him in his arms.

"The Fourth Hokage told me that the Third Hokage would make sure that Naruto is seen as the Hero of the Hidden Leaf." Fugaku answered.

Fifteen minutes later, a somewhat half-dead Fourth Hokage teleported into the room with them.

"Where is Naruto Uchiha? I don't have much time, and I have to hurry and seal the Nine-Tail's spirit in him." the Fourth Hokage told them. Fugaku held Naruto out to the Fourth Hokage, and waited for the transferring of the Tailed Beasts' spirit to his son's body to be over. The Fourth Hokage performed the necessary hand seals, and placed an Eight Trigram seal on the infant's body.

"I've seen his eyes along with the other two's eyes. They're powerful and pure of heart. Keep them that way, and they'll become something close to the Sannin, if not more." Minato told Fugaku. Fugaku nodded at the Fourth Hokage, and placed Naruto back in his crib.

"I must get going. I've got to make sure everyone else finds Kushina and Menma's bodies. It was nice knowing you Fugaku." Minato told him. Fugaku held out his hand, so the Fourth Hokage could shake it, and was surprised when he did.

"Remember Fugaku, keep them pure of heart and love them equally and nothing can stop those sons of yours. Not even your clan's Curse of Hatred." Minato told Fugaku with a smile, then he disappeared through teleportation. Itachi stared at Naruto for the longest, then looked at his other two brothers.

"What did the Fourth Hokage mean by that? He's seen their eyes, and that they're going to be powerful. What's wrong with their eyes?" Itachi asked his father. Fugaku looked at his eldest son, and sighed at him.

"All three of your brothers were born with their Sharingan already fully activated. They've mastered the Sharingan before they could even talk. They're definitely going to become powerful when they're older, and it's up to me and you to raise them right." Fugaku explained to Itachi. Itachi once again looked at Naruto, whose face now had three whiskers on each cheek, and worried about his little brother.

"We're going to raise them right. Raise them so they think of the village as a whole, and not just think about the clan. That'll lead them down the path of hatred." Itachi stated after a few moments of silence. Fugaku nodded his head at his son, and sat in the rocking chair, watching all three of his babies before falling asleep. Itachi watched his little brothers fall asleep after their father, and turned off the lights, and closed the door to the nursery with a smile on his face.

The day after the Nine-Tails attack, the whole village held a funeral for the Fourth Hokage, his wife Kushina, and his newborn son Naruto Uzumaki. Everyone in the village showed up to the extravagant funeral, including the entire Konoha Police Force, and members of the Academy at the time. Everyone was wearing black clothing, and it was raining that day. The Third Hokage stood next to the casket of Kushina and Menma, and started giving a speech.

"Yesterday, we've lost a protector, a friend, and a great person and his family. He and his wife gave their lives so that our village would be spared from the destruction of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. In doing so, they tried to place the Nine-Tailed Fox's spirit inside of their infant son, Naruto Uzumaki, but Naruto was killed before this was accomplished. Instead, the Fourth Hokage placed the Nine-Tailed Fox's spirit inside of Naruto Uchiha. He also asked that I tell you not to resent the boy, because he should be seen as a hero. Yes, the Fourth Hokage and his family died, but they died passing down their Will of Fire to us. Remember their sacrifice, and treat Naruto Uchiha as a hero, and not the container of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox." the Third Hokage told everyone.

Everyone else, besides Itachi, looked over at Fugaku and his four sons, but mainly at Naruto. They could see the whiskers on his face, and knew that the Third Hokage was telling the truth instantly. They all left after burying Kushina and Menma, and went about their lives. Fugaku took the rest of the day off of work, and went home with Itachi and his other three sons.

"This is unlike you Father. Taking time off of work to stay with the family." Itachi told him. "I've decided I've got to change my ways, if I want to raise you all the right way. Your mother's not here to help me out anymore, and I have a feeling I'm going to need to heed the Fourth Hokage's last words." Fugaku answered in a low tone. Itachi gave his father a genuine smile, and they headed to the Uchiha Clan Manor to enjoy the rest of the day to themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ninja Academy - 12 Years Later**_

Naruto, Sasuke and Shinso have proven to be true prodigies. They were just about to graduate from the Leaf Village Ninja Academy, and they all have mastered the Sharingan since their birth, twelve years ago. Just like their older brother Itachi, they were all graduating at the top of their class, and were the heartthrobs of all of the girls their age at the Ninja Academy.

"This day is going to be awesome, you know?" Naruto asked his brothers Sasuke and Shinso.

"Do you think Father will teach us more advanced jutsu from now on?" Shinso asked them. Sasuke just kept up his cool demeanor, and didn't say anything. Fugaku had however, kept his promise to the Fourth Hokage, and raised his sons equally, not showing any preferences between them. He had taken the time off of work to watch his sons graduate from the academy, and he couldn't help but keep a huge smile on his face. Naruto, Sasuke and Shinso smiled back at their father as they all gotten their forehead protectors from their Jounin instructor, Iruka Sensei.

"Congratulations you three. You've made me proud, but I'm sure you've made your father even prouder. Go talk to him before we place you into your three-man squads, and introduce you to your new Jounin instructor." Iruka told the triplets. They all smiled at their instructor, and headed over to their father.

"We did it dad. We're officially Genin!" Shinso exclaimed. Fugaku smiled at all of his sons.

"I see that Shinso. Congratulations to all of you. You all worked hard, studied hard and trained like crazy. You've even managed to awaken your Mangekyou Sharingan with a few scares during your intense training, but I'm afraid that even with the amazing chakra and powers you were born with, I'm banning the use of it. It comes with too much of a risk, and for that reason, it can only be used when there is no other option. Am I understood?" Fugaku asked all three of them. They all nodded their heads in understanding, and hugged their father.

"Go on and meet your Squad Leaders. From what I hear, you'll be on the same squad, so your teamwork should be on point. Remember this though: teamwork is always important." Fugaku told all three of them. They all smiled at their father, then headed back inside to meet their Jounin instructors.

They sat down at their usual desks, and waited for everyone else that graduated on that day. When they arrived, Iruka Sensei wasted no time in assigning teams together.

"Team One will be: Naruto Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha and Shinso Uchiha. Your Jounin leader will meet you on the roof of the Academy. Next is Team Two. Team Two will consist of: Sakura Haruno, Kabuto Yakushi, and Chibuki Akimichi. Your Jounin leader will meet you at the entrance of the Academy. Team Eight will be: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your teacher will meet you by Ichiraku Ramen. Team Ten will be: Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. Your teacher will meet you at Yakiniku Q. Now that you've gotten your assignments, go meet your Jounin instructors, and remember: wear your Leaf Headband proudly." Iruka told them. Everybody cheered at the end of their assignments, and headed to the locations to meet their masters. The Uchiha triplets headed to the roof of the Ninja Academy to meet their instructor, but were surprised to see no one was there.

Since they were waiting for their sensei, they decided to have a little sparring match on the roof.

"Since it's you two fighting, you're going to have to try to hold back your powers a lot. I'll serve as the referee, and these are the rules. Rule number one: no intentional killing or maiming. Rule number two: no use of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Finally, rule number three: if you are knocked out or surrender, then you lose the match. Do you both accept these rules?" Shinso asked Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto nodded with a wicked smile on his face, and Sasuke spoke up.

"There needs to be another rule. Naruto you cannot use the Kyuubi's power in this sparring match either. Otherwise, I agree with them wholeheartedly." Sasuke told them.

"He has a point. No use of the Kyuubi's power either. Ready? Set. GO!" Shinso exclaimed. Naruto and Sasuke ran at each other so fast, that it looked like they were flying. Naruto threw a right punch at Sasuke, and he did the same, but they both ended up catching each other's fist in their opposite hand. They separated from each other, and started using various hand seals. Naruto used the Horse, Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger. He built up the chakra in his stomach, then released it from out of his mouth.

" _ **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!)**_ " Naruto thought, while he released a gigantic fireball from his mouth. Sasuke quickly formed the Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Ram, Boar, Ox, Horse, Monkey, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Rabbit and Bird.

" _ **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu!)**_ " Sasuke yelled out. Water came out of nowhere, and countered the fireball that Naruto expelled.

As soon as the steam cleared out, Sasuke and Naruto smiled at each other. They knew this was just to pass the time, but they couldn't help but get into the fight as if it were serious. Naruto activated his Sharingan, and so did Sasuke. They were done playing around, and they were determined to make the other surrender in defeat. Naruto placed his pointer and middle fingers on both of his hands into a cross seal, and yelled " _ **TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU (Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!)**_ ". Thirty copies of Naruto appeared out of Naruto, and Sasuke smiled.

"Thirty against one huh? I like those odds." he told Naruto. The shadow clones all charged at Sasuke, but he was quick to counter. He used the Horse, Monkey, and Bird hand seals, and expelled dust from his mouth.

" _ **Futon: Fujin no Jutsu (Wind Style: Dust Cloud Jutsu!)**_ ".

The dust swallowed all of Naruto's clones, and Sasuke completed the combo by placing his hands into the Tiger hand seal. He released dragon-headed fire in his mouth, while thinking " _ **Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!)**_ ".

The dust cloud exploded into flames, and all of Naruto's Shadow Clones disappeared in an instant. Sasuke thought it was over since he destroyed all of the shadow clones, but he forgotten about his older brother's actual self.

Naruto appeared behind Sasuke, and was about to punch him with everything that he had. He was stopped however, by their Jounin instructor who had arrived in time to save Sasuke from a concussion.

"Whoa there rowdy one. You could've seriously hurt your brother." the gray-haired Jounin told Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke deactivated their Sharingan, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry. I get a bit into these sparring sessions, and forget that I'm supposed to hold back my strength." Naruto told his new sensei. The Jounin laughed at Naruto, and motioned for them to sit down on the steps on the roof.

"Let's start with introductions shall we? My name is Kakashi Hatake, but you can call me Kakashi Sensei. I don't really have any hobbies, and I don't particularly like or hate anything. My dream for the future, I don't really see what I need to tell you for. Now it's your turn. On the far right." Kakashi told them.

Naruto, Sasuke and Shinso sweatdropped their sensei, since all they really learned was his name. Naruto then started introducing himself.

"My name is Naruto Uchiha. My hobby is training and studying really hard so I can keep my mind and body in perfect condition. I like learning new jutsu, training, and the ramen that old man Teuchi makes, but I hate the time you have to wait for the ramen to cool down. My dream for the future is to be the Hidden Leaf Village's Hokage." Naruto told everyone.

Kakashi thought to himself "This kid is growing up in an interesting way." Sasuke then started his introduction.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and my hobbies include everything my older brother just said. I like learning about new fighting styles, learning new jutsu, and training with heavy weights in my clothes. I hate people who betray or hurt their friends intentionally. My dream of the future is to become a better ninja than the legendary Sannin." Sasuke told them.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke in surprise, and thought to himself "He's going to be more interesting than Naruto.".

Shinso stood up before giving his introduction, then proudly declared "My name is Shinso Uchiha. My hobbies are the same as both of my older brothers. I like to train to go past my furthest limit, but I hate when my training brings poor results. My dream for the future is to find a way to always use the Mangekyou Sharingan without the risk that it carries.". Kakashi closed the one eye that was visible to them in a smile, and chuckled at his three students.

"The Third Hokage was right. These three do have the potential to be greater than even the legendary Sannin." Kakashi thought to himself.

"That is all for today, my students. Tomorrow, we shall meet at the Training Field for a special training drill. Do not eat anything for breakfast, and go straight there at nine o'clock in the morning. Am I understood?" Kakashi asked his pupils. The triplets nodded at their Jounin instructor, and Kakashi disappeared into thin air.

"Hey Shinso. Why don't you and Sasuke go a round? You never want to spar with us. Why is that?" Naruto asked his little brother.

Shinso stared at the ground they were standing on, and muttered "I tend to get a bit extreme when I spar. You guys should know that, since Dad has been training us since we were four." Sasuke smiled at his little brother, and got into a fighting stance.

"Come on Shinso. Give it all you got." Sasuke taunted his little brother. Shinso activated his Sharingan out of irritation, and ran at his older brother with the intention of hurting him. Sasuke smiled as his objective was completed flawlessly, and he too activated his Sharingan.

Shinso threw a right side kick at Sasuke's lower abdomen, but Sasuke dodged the kick, and then countered with a right hook to the face. Having no way to dodge it, Shinso said " _ **Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Style Armor!)**_ ".

Blue lightning surrounded his body like an armor, and Sasuke's fist hit it head-on, and he retracted his fist after that happened.

"I know we've watched many duels and fights with our Sharingan, but when did you learn that technique Shinso?" Sasuke asked his little brother.

"When you and Naruto stayed at the Academy to train some more, I went on ahead home. I saw some ninja walk out of the village, and I quietly followed them to the Training Field, where I watched them duel with my Sharingan. One could use Raiton and the other could use Suiton so it was an interesting duel." Shinso explained to Sasuke. He nodded at his brother, and motioned for him to continue.

Shinso made the Ram, Snake and Tiger hand seals, and said " _ **Suiton: Kokuu no Jutsu (Water Style: Black Rain Jutsu!)**_ ". A rain cloud appeared above Sasuke, and black rain fell down on him.

"Is that your big plan Shinso? Get my clothes stained with black rain?" Sasuke asked his little however didn't see Shinso's plan, but Naruto did.

"Shinso, whatever you do, do not use any Katon jutsu on Sasuke right now." Naruto told his little brother. His warning came a little late though, as Shinso formed the Tiger hand seal, as he blew fire out of his mouth.

" _ **Katon: Karyudan (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet!)**_ ". Multiple fire projectiles flew towards Sasuke, but Naruto stopped the fire projectiles by using " _ **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Style: Great Water Vortex!)**_ ". Naruto barely stopped the attack in time, and thoroughly ended Sasuke and Shinso's sparring match.

"Shinso has way much more power than Sasuke and I have. Even with me being the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki, and all three of us having exceptional talent and chakra. He'll be one to watch out for in the future." Naruto thought to himself.

"Let's get to the Training Field though, and work more on our Shuriken and Kunai target practice. We can hit them perfectly already, but let's try hitting them in the same spot twice. That might be an ability much needed in the future." Naruto suggested to both of his little brothers. They nodded in compliance, and headed to the Training Fields.

They spent a lot of time, trying to perfect what they went their for. The only one remotely close to hitting the same spot twice was Sasuke, and Shinso was closely behind.

"This is way more harder than I thought it'd be." Naruto told Sasuke and Shinso.

"Let's try again tomorrow. Besides, by where the moon is, we should've been home a half an hour ago." Sasuke told his siblings. They rushed home from the Training Field, but Shinso couldn't help but feeling that they were being watched.

 ** _Uchiha Compound_**

They got to their home, and immediately got on the defense. No one was outside at the time, and this was around the time where their aunt and uncle started to close up their shop, and others are walking around.

They stood together, since they had strong teamwork abilities, and searched around for people. When they turned the corner, Shinso fell to his knees, and Naruto and Sasuke were in shock. The area was littered with the dead bodies of their family members. The ones that were in a pile were topped with their aunt and uncle.

"What happened here?" Sasuke asked with anger and sadness in his voice. Naruto was trembling in rage, and ran from his little brothers.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING NARUTO?!". Sasuke asked in a yell.

Naruto yelled back at him "I'M GOING TO GO FIND OUR FATHER!".

Sasuke helped Shinso up off of the ground, and told him "We're going to go find our father. Come on.". Shinso nodded at his older brother, and they quickly followed Naruto. It took them two minutes to run to their house, and they spent five minutes searching through the house for their father. They found him in his room, on his knees, with somebody behind him. The person behind him had the Sharingan, and a katana at their father's neck.

"WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY DID YOU ANNIHILATE MOST OF OUR FAMILY?!" Naruto asked the person in anger, and a vein throbbing in his head. The stranger with the Sharingan placed his face where the moonlight came into the window of the room, and the triplets all took a step back.

"No. It couldn't be you." Sasuke said in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Uchiha Compound - Fugaku's Home**_

"Why? Why did you kill everyone in our family?" Shinso asked the man. The man looked at the three triplets with no emotion in his eyes, and his face illuminated by the moonlight. The face was of their older brother: Itachi Uchiha.

"I did it to test my capacity. Just like I'm going to kill our father." Itachi told them in an emotionless voice. Shinso and Sasuke shook their heads at their older brother in fear.

"You can't. No Itachi. Please say this is all a misunderstanding." Sasuke begged his older brother in confused sadness. With a flick of his wrist, Itachi slit his own father's throat, which caused Shinso to fall to his knees again.

"Does that look like a misunderstanding to you Sasuke?" Itachi asked his little brother. Sasuke stood there in shock, but Naruto was trembling in rage.

"Are you angry with me Naruto?" Itachi asked his little brother. Naruto didn't say anything back to his older brother that he loved and respected for so long, but instead he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. The design was a red iris with a black triangle pupil in the middle, like Baru's Mangekyou Sharingan. He looked at his brother in sheer rage, his face a furious mask of a calm, building anger.

"You killed everyone in our family for a reason as petty as testing your capabilities?" Naruto asked him in a low tone. Itachi nodded at Naruto with absolute certainty, and Naruto widely opened his Mangekyou Sharingan at Itachi.

" _ **AMATERASU (Heavenly Illumination!)**_ " Naruto said in a quiet voice. Jet-Black flames flew towards Itachi, and Naruto's right eye started to bleed. The flames struck Itachi's shoulder, then his Sharingan transformed into a Mangekyou Sharingan, and he made the flames disappear, but not without injury and causing his right eye to bleed also. The triplets were shocked to see that their older brother could use the Mangekyou Sharingan as well, but were even more shocked to see that he shed a tear. Naruto then had a sudden flashback to when he was six years old, and he remembered when members of the Konoha Military Police Force came to question Itachi.

 _ **Flashback - Six Years Ago**_

"Itachi, Shisui committed suicide the other night. Do you have any clue why he might've done so?" Yashiro asked him. Itachi shook his head at the older man, slightly frowning while doing so.

"No I do not Yashiro, but why are you asking me? Unless you think I made him kill himself." Itachi stated calmly. Yashiro, Tekka and Inabi looked at Itachi with frowns on their faces.

"Look, unless you're arresting me or you have evidence to prove that I've done something, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Itachi continued on calmly. Inabi charged at Itachi out of anger, and Itachi quickly countered and made Inabi fall to the ground. The rest of the Police Force that came with Yashiro, Tekka and Inabi, got into an offensive position, and surrounded Itachi.

"I don't care if you are the son of our Head Chief, or that you're in ANBU, Itachi. Cross us again, and we're taking you in." Yashiro told them. It was then that Fugaku walked into the fray, instantly commanding the silence of everyone around.

"You guys may go. I've got this under control." Fugaku told them all in finality. Yashiro looked at Fugaku, and nodded out of respect. He rounded up everybody he came with, and left back to the Konoha Military Police Force Headquarters. Itachi and Fugaku went inside of their house for a talk, and he, Sasuke and Shinso just watched them.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Did you kill Shisui also Itachi?" Naruto asked his older brother.

"I just helped him erase his existence." Itachi told his little brother. Itachi then used his left Mangekyou Sharingan to cast Tsukuyomi on all three of his little brothers.

"Relive how I killed everyone, until someone comes find you. Later on in life, when all of you become more powerful, come at me with all of your hatred. Until we see each other again, young ones." Itachi told them before disappearing from the room.

Naruto, Sasuke and Shinso fainted on the floor of their father's room, and all got the same nightmare. They relived how Itachi killed all of their clansmen, and how he started with their aunt and uncle. Shinso was in tears, shaking to his very core.

"No. Itachi stop what you're doing." he futilely muttered repeatedly. Sasuke was also in tears from watching this scene, but Naruto just looked in shock with his eyes open wide. They were forced to watch the scenes over and over, until they felt someone shake them awake. It was their teacher: Kakashi Sensei.

"It was noontime, and you three weren't at the Training Field, so I figured something had happened here. By the way, what has happened here? The whole compound is littered with dead bodies." Kakashi told them. Naruto got up from the floor, feeling the least effect from the Tsukuyomi, since he had his Mangekyou Sharingan activated at the time. Shinso and Sasuke however, were still reeling from watching their clansmen get killed repeatedly.

"Itachi killed our entire clan, except for us. He wants us to come for him, when we get more powerful." Naruto explained to Kakashi.

"Itachi killed everyone in the compound by himself?" Kakashi asked in surprise. Naruto nodded his head at his sensei, and walked over to Sasuke and Shinso.

"Are you two alright?" Naruto asked them. Sasuke nodded at his older brother, but his emotions weren't in it.

"You just used the Mangekyou Sharingan Naruto. Are you alright?" Shinso asked his older brother. Naruto gave a gentle smile to his younger brother, and nodded at him. He could tell his sight deteriorated slightly, but not by much. He still had the perfect vision that he was born with, and he could still see the ones in front of him that he wanted to protect.

"We need to get stronger. Much stronger, before we face off against Itachi again. The next time we face him might be the last time, and we must be prepared." Naruto told them. Sasuke and Shinso stood up off of the ground, and started walking towards the door of their house. Naruto quickly followed them, and Kakashi blinked in surprise.

"Where are you three going?" Kakashi asked them in curiosity.

"To the Training Field. That's where we were supposed to meet. Let's get to training Kakashi Sensei.". Sasuke told his instructor. Kakashi smiled at his students, and their immediate resolve in the aftermath of the chaos they just witnessed.

"Those three are definitely on the right path." Kakashi thought to himself.

"Alright. Let's go to the Training Field." Kakashi told the triplets. They took ten minutes to walk to the Training Field, and Kakashi instantly went into an explanation of the drill.

"This is a simple exercise where you have to try to take the two bells from me. You have an hour to do so, or you fail the exercise. The two who manage to take the bells from me get to eat the bentos that I brought, but the one who's left out has to watch the others eat. Come at me as if you're prepared to kill me. Ready? Set. Go." Kakashi told them. Naruto, Sasuke and Shinso smirked since they knew the basis of this exercise was teamwork. They all activated their Sharingan, and looked at Kakashi with the smirks still on their face.

"Hey now. It looks like I'll have to take this seriously as well." Kakashi told them, while lifting the headband from over his left eye. The triplets were surprised to see that their sensei also had a Sharingan, despite not being a Uchiha.

"We've trained on our teamwork for a long time. We'll definitely get those bells together." Shinso told Kakashi.

"Ah. So you've managed to find out what this was all about. That's a first. This might actually be a challenge now." Kakashi replied. Sasuke and Naruto rushed at Kakashi, while Shinso started preparing a jutsu. Naruto threw a punch with his left hand to Kakashi's right, after Sasuke threw a punch with his right hand to Kakashi's face. Kakashi moved his head to the right like Naruto predicted, and his fist connected with Kakashi's face. The Jounin stumbled back after taking the hit from the Genin.

"Their teamwork is incredible, and since they all have the Sharingan eye, it gives them a lot more of an advantage. Even more so, since they were born with it." Kakashi thought to himself. Shinso was finishing the hand seals of the jutsu, which were: Horse, Dog, Bird, Ox and Snake.

" _ **Doton: Dosekiryu (Earth Style: Earth Dragon!)**_ " Shinso said. A dragon made out of the earth, rushed towards Kakashi quickly. Sasuke formed the Horse and Tiger hand seals, and blew fire out of his mouth.

" _ **Katon: Goenkyu (Fire Style: Great Blaze Ball!)**_ " he thought, and directed the fire at the Earth Dragon.

"Now even if he uses a Raiton jutsu, it won't get past the fire in front of the Earth Dragon." Sasuke thought to himself with a smirk. Naruto was steps ahead of his little brother, and started forming the Tiger, Snake and Ram hand seals.

" _ **Futon: Kami Oroshi (Wind Style: Godly Wind from the Mountains!)**_ " he said, and created a vortex of air, that flew towards the Great Blaze Ball and the Earth Dragon. The vortex of air powered up the attack of the Giant Blaze Ball, and it grew in size and in strength. Kakashi stared at the three Genin in shock, and smiled after getting over the shock.

"Their teamwork is truly great. I'm glad that they are a part of my squad." Kakashi thought to himself, while performing hand seals at a quick rate. He performed one of the triplet's favorite jutsu.

" _ **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu!)**_ " Kakashi yelled out, as he summoned a huge wave of water from the lake, and placed it in front of himself like a shield. This took away the sheer power of the Great Blaze Ball, and extinguished it completely. However, the water was absorbed by the Earth Dragon, and hit Kakashi head on. Kakashi fell to the ground, but quickly got back up, and he was exhausted. Naruto, Sasuke and Shinso smiled at their sensei after their success.

"I'd never thought you three would pull off a combination like that. You truly are something else.". He then heard a jingling behind him, and turned around to see one clone of each of the triplets behind him. He turned to the ones that he was facing, and they were dispelled into smoke.

"I was facing Shadow Clones? These three really are exceptional. They just might have what it takes to become greater than the legendary Sannin." Kakashi thought to himself.

"Well. You all passed. You may go ahead and eat, but we're meeting at the Academy tomorrow to get our first official mission as Team 7. Good work today, you three." Kakashi told them. He sweatdropped however, when he found out they went straight to the Bento boxes, and didn't pay attention to anything he said. Naruto was sharing his bento with Shinso, and Sasuke quickly ate his by himself.

"Guys. Kakashi Sensei said we're meeting at the Academy tomorrow for our first official mission." Shinso told his older brothers. They looked at their little brother, then over at their sensei.

"WFTH TMEI?" Naruto asked through a full mouth. Shinso, after years of practice, translated what his older brother was trying to ask.

"He wants to know at what time." Shinso said.

"Nine o'clock in the morning. See you there." Kakashi told them. He then disappeared, leaving the triplets to themselves. Unknown to them however, they were being watched by two people both from the Hidden Leaf Village, and both members of the legendary Sannin.

"They are gifted brats, I'll give them that. They'll make the perfect guinea pigs for my Immortality Jutsu." a black-haired, pale white-faced man told himself. He licked his lips with his long tongue, and disappeared from the Training Field. The other person had long spiky-white hair, a wart on his nose, and red lines that ran down from his eyes and ended at his jaw.

"So these are the Uchiha triplets I've heard so much about. They really are something else Enough so, that even I came back home, despite being a hermit. Especially the one that is the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki. He'll be one to look out for." the man told himself, before disappearing from the village. The triplets finished eating the bentos, and headed back to their home compound, so they could give everyone a proper funeral. Their determination and resolve to become stronger never wavering, as they face the future with their heads held high.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Uchiha Compound - Outskirts**_

"Everyone's gone, but they'll forever be remembered in our hearts." Naruto told his little brothers, as they stood at the last of the caskets they were going to bury. All together they had to get well over one-hundred caskets, and they used multiple Earth Style jutsus to bury the caskets. Shinso stood over the casket of their father, and placed his fist over his heart.

"We'll avenge you one day Father. We'll avenge everyone in our clan. Without giving ourselves up to our hatred." Shinso said to the casket. They used a Doton jutsu to finish the funeral, and buried their whole clan under a huge Cherry Blossom tree.

"From this day forward, we're going to have to train harder than we ever have. We've got to become stronger if we want to avenge our clan. If we want to face our older brother." Naruto told them.

"That's for sure. We don't stand a chance against Itachi as we are now, even with our Mangekyou Sharingan. We'll need to find a way to evolve our Mangekyou, so it doesn't come with a risk to us." Sasuke added to Naruto's statement. They all nodded in agreement, and looked up at the sky.

"We've inherited all of your Will of Fire. Now just help us along the way, because this is going to be a long journey for all of us." they all said at the same time. Itachi was watching his little brothers from a distance, and he looked to the sky also.

"Father. You understood why I had to do what I did, but that doesn't make it any easier for me." Itachi told the sky. He got up from the spot he was sitting in, and placed a black cloak with red clouds on it on. He also put a straw hat with paper streaming down from the rim. He got up, looked around his family compound one more time, and walked away from the Hidden Leaf Village.

"I'll see you again Naruto. Next time though, I'm coming for the Tailed Beast inside of you." Itachi thought to himself, as he headed out of the village gates. Shinso turned around to where Itachi was sitting just moments ago, and his back started shivering.

"What's wrong Shinso?" Sasuke asked his little brother. Shinso shaked his head, then looked at Sasuke.

"Nothing. I just felt like someone was watching us." he replied. Sasuke sighed at his little brother, before trailing his gaze towards the area where Shinso was looking.

"We're always going to be feeling like that. Everyone we've lost is always watching over us, and besides, we'd know if someone was actually watching us." Shinso looked at the ground in embarrassment, and frowned to himself.

"Are we still going to live here at the compound, or are we going to have to move?" Shinso asked his brothers.

"More than likely, the village elders will try to convince us to move into a house closer to the school, unless we can prove that we can work hard, while staying here at our family compound." Naruto answered. They all walked to Ichiraku Ramen, while still wearing their funeral clothes.

 _ **Hidden Leaf Village - Ichiraku Ramen**_

"Can we get three bowls of Miso Ramen, old man Teuchi?" Naruto asked him. Teuchi looked at the triplets, and was shocked to see them wearing their funeral clothes.

"Who died?" Teuchi asked the three preteens.

"Our clan was murdered. Everybody except us." Shinso replied in a whisper. Teuchi's eyes went wide with shock, and he immediately started to make the boys a bowl of ramen each. When he finished making the ramen, he served it up nice and hot.

"Here you go. A bowl of Miso Ramen for all of you, and it's on the house." Teuchi told them. The three boys thanked Teuchi for the ramen, and began to eat it very carefully, since it was still hot.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you three still alive? Why didn't the killer come after you as well?" Teuchi asked while they were eating their ramen. Sasuke finished gulping down what was in his mouth, wanting to get the questions over with.

"That's because the killer was our older brother, Itachi Uchiha. He either left us alive out of sentiment or left us alive to kill him. One or the other, but maybe both." Sasuke explained to Teuchi. Teuchi thought about Itachi, and how he used to always walk around surrounded by the three in front of him. He sighed at the news that he had just heard, and felt sorry for the three of them. They had no living relatives, no money to live off of, and they had just become Genin. Their life was going to be tough from now on, but he saw the determination and resolution in their eyes, and that gave him a smile of hope.

"What are you smiling like that for, old man? It's kinda starting to make me uncomfortable." Naruto told Teuchi. Teuchi snapped back into reality, and frowned at Naruto.

"I'm not that old. I'm only forty-three years old." Teuchi countered. Sasuke smiled, and decided to join in on his brother's fun.

"You're older than Kakashi Sensei, old man." Sasuke told him. At that time, the voice of their sensei came from behind them, causing everyone to jump in their seats.

"I'm not older either. I'm only twenty-six years old.". Sasuke, Naruto and Shinso quickly turned around, and their eyes were wide and empty.

"YOU'RE ONLY WHAT?! YOU'RE YOUNGER THAN OUR DAD WAS!" Naruto yelled in surprise. When their eyes turned back to normal, Sasuke eyed Kakashi curiously.

"What are you doing here Kakashi Sensei?" the young Genin asked. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and sighed.

"The council have asked me to come bring you all to them immediately. I've explained to them about your situation, and they're ready to offer you alternatives to your living situation." Kakashi told them all. Naruto wolfed down the rest of his ramen, and got up from his spot.

"Hurry up and finish your ramen, you two. We've got a lot to say to the village council." Naruto told them. Sasuke and Shinso followed their brother's example, and wolfed down their ramen, then followed Kakashi out of Ichiraku Ramen.

 _ **Hidden Leaf Village - Council Office**_

"Old man Himura, and Granny Koharu. What did you want to talk to us about?" Naruto asked them coldly.

"We wanted to talk to you about your living conditions, because of the incident Kakashi has brought to our attention." Himura calmly responded, despite Naruto's clear lack of respect. Naruto's glare intensified at the council, and he could feel the Nine-Tails chakra seeping out.

"By incident you mean massacre right? We're staying at our family compound, and that's that." Naruto growled. It was then that Himura and Koharu started feeling afraid, because the Nine-Tails chakra was pouring out.

"Calm down Naruto, or you might cause the Nine-Tails to come out." Kakashi told his pupil. Naruto calmed down a little, and the Nine-Tails chakra disappeared, but his eyes remained red.

"It'd be much more preferable if you lived closer by the Ninja Academy. That way you can go straight there for your missions, and you'll be surrounded by your friends." Koharu told them. This time it was Sasuke's turn to have an outburst.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! YOU JUST WANT TO KEEP AN EYE ON US, SO YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE AT ALL TIMES!" he yelled at them both. Naruto and Sasuke were livid with anger at the Council, but Shinso remained calm. After all, one of the triplets had to be thinking with rationality and not their emotions.

"What is to happen to our brother Itachi?"Shinso asked the two councillors. Himura looked at the youngest triplet, conflict and caution fighting each other in his eyes. On one hand, he wanted to protect the triplets from the harsh truth, but on the other hand, they needed to know.

"He is to be declared a Missing-nin, and is going to be labeled as an S-ranked criminal." Himura told them after a few moments of silence. The triplets expected as much to happen, and they nodded their heads at the Council, then headed for the door.

"We still have to talk about where you're going to live." Himura told them. They all stopped where they were, and turned to show that they were all glaring at Himura and Koharu with their Mangekyou Sharingan.

"I thought I told you that we're staying at our family compound." Naruto growled at them. They left the triplets to themselves, and let them walk away this time. Kakashi watched his pupils walk out of the door, then turned to the Council and bowed.

"I'm sorry for the way my pupils spoke to you, and I'll accept any punishment that you're willing to mete out." Kakashi told the counselors. They both sat down in their chairs, and Koharu sighed.

"There is no need for any punishment. They're upset about all of this, and they just want to stay somewhere close to their hearts. No matter how tragic the place is." Koharu told the Jonin. Kakashi nodded and left the Village Counselors to themselves.

"I know that they wanted to stay at the Uchiha compound, but they didn't have to threaten the counselors like that. If it were Danzo, he would've dealt them with treason of the highest degree." Kakashi thought to himself. He sighed to himself, and walked to the memorial like he usually did. When he got to the memorial, he instantly remembered how much of an idiot he was back then.

"What would you do with the Uchiha triplets Obito?" Kakashi asked the memorial.

 _ **Uchiha Compound**_

Naruto, Sasuke and Shinso were collecting all of the food from their aunt and uncle's store.

"If we can ration this wisely, we should be able to live off of it, until we start making money from missions." Sasuke told his siblings. They also grabbed the toys they had for sale, and decided to place them near the tree where everyone was buried.

"For all of the little kids who had their lives stolen from them." Shinso said.

 _ **Uchiha Compound - Outskirts**_

They walked to the Giant Cherry Blossom Tree, and laid out all of the toys, evenly and quietly.

"Hey you guys?" Naruto asked his younger brothers.

"What is it Naruto?" Shinso asked in reply.

"Do you think we'll ever manage to evolve our Mangekyou to the point where we could copy even Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto asked them.

"That's very, very unlikely Naruto. Kekkei Genkai are bloodline limits. Our Kekkei Genkai is our Sharingan, and that's it. We're born with it, and that's why Sharingan cannot copy Kekkei Genkai techniques. We aren't born with them." Shinso explained to his older brother.

"I know all of that Shinso, but if we trained hard enough and actually tried, then we probably can copy it. It just won't be as powerful as if we were born with the techniques." Naruto told him.

"It's definitely worth a shot, but the only other Kekkei Genkai users in the Hidden Leaf is the Hyuga Clan, and we do not want to start a fight with the users of the Byakugan." Sasuke told Naruto.

"We wouldn't be picking a fight with them. We'll just be watching them, while they're using their Byakugan. If this works, it means that my theory is proven to work. If it doesn't, then I'll give up on the idea of copying Kekkei Genkai with the Sharingan." Naruto shot back. Sasuke sighed at his older brother, and hung his head in defeat. No one could ever get Naruto to change his mind, no matter how hopeless his decisions seemed. It was one of the traits they all inherited. The most irritating and least useful trait, according to adults: stubbornness. Naruto smiled at his little brothers, then headed to their home in the compound by himself.

"Will our older brother be alright?" Shinso asked Sasuke.

"Hard to tell Shinso. Hard to tell. We might as well go along with his ridiculous idea. Who knows? He might actually find a way to do it. Now, we're going to do our own special training." Sasuke told Shinso. Shinso looked at Sasuke with confusion in his eyes, his right eyebrow raised slightly.

"What do you mean by 'special training'?" he asked his older brother. Sasuke smirked at his little brother, then pulled out two slips of paper. He handed one of the slips to Shinso, then watched the confusion take further root in his brother's eyes.

"What is this?" Shinso asked.

"It's special paper from a special tree. We're going to figure out what Chakra Nature we have. Then we're going to learn to make our own jutsu while using said Chakra Nature." Sasuke explained. Shinso nodded in understanding, then looked at the paper again.

"How do we know which nature we have?" Shinso asked.

"Input your chakra into the paper, then we'll see." Sasuke told him. Shinso pushed chakra into his paper, and it became damp, then it turned into mud.

"Well now. It looks like you have Suiton and Doton Chakra Natures. You'll have to work twice as hard." Sasuke told Shinso.

"He has Doton and Sution. I wonder if it's possible for him to use Mokuton Style Jutsu." Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke then pushed chakra into his paper, and it wrinkled, then set on fire and turned to ash.

"Looks like I have Raiton and Katon. I'll have to work extra hard too." Sasuke told himself.

"What do you think Naruto's Chakra Nature is?" Shinso asked Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at his little brother.

"I already know Naruto's Chakra Nature. I found out his while he was asleep. It's Futon and Katon. He's his own ally." Sasuke told him. Shinso frowned at this information, but then asked what Sasuke thought.

"Since I have both Doton and Suiton Chakra Natures, is it possible that I'll be able to use Mokuton Jutsu?" Shinso asked him.

"Seeing as how Mokuton is a Kekkei Genkai, the chances are less than likely, or so unlikely that it'll never happen. Besides, if we wanted to test out that theory, you'd need precise chakra control that we don't have. We can't separate our chakra like that, and we can't keep it separated like that. You need more Chakra Control training before you can attempt it, or you might accidentally use up all your chakra in one go. We all need more Chakra Control training." Sasuke explained to him. Shinso rubbed the back of his head, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's go back home before Naruto eats all of the food." Shinso told Sasuke. Sasuke laughed at his little brother, and they raced home with plans of furthering their training.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hidden Leaf Village**_

"I wonder what our mission is today." Sasuke thought out loud.

"Whatever it is, I hope it's fun and exciting." Naruto told his brothers. They were all walking to the Ninja Academy from their family compound, and were heading there to get their first official mission as Team 7. The only thing that was making them angry though, was everybody that was pointing at them and whispering to whoever they were with.

"I guess the news of our family's massacre has finally gone public." Shinso told the others. Naruto nodded at him, and started frowning at everything, because of the people talking about them. Sasuke caught what most of them were whispering, and he heard 'The only survivors', 'I heard Itachi did it', and 'Those poor boys'.

"Hopefully this blows over soon. I'm sick of hearing about it already. We've already relived the experience thanks to Itachi." Sasuke growled. The others nodded, and continued on the way to the Ninja Academy.

 _ **Ninja Academy - Mission Assignment Desk**_

When they arrived at the Mission Assignment Desk, they were surprised to see that Kakashi had beat them there.

"About time you guys got here. What took you so long?" Kakashi asked the triplets. Their jaws dropped at the same time, and Naruto was the first to speak.

"What do you mean what took us so long? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S USUALLY LATE!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi chuckled at the young Genin.

"I didn't get lost on the path called life today. I came straight here." Naruto looked at Kakashi skeptically, but shrugged it off when the Third Hokage started talking to them.

"For your first mission as Genin, you will find a runaway cat for the Land of Fire's Daimyo's wife. The cat in question has a red ribbon on its left ear. Bring the cat back here when you find it, and there'll be a reward for you." They were about to leave, when Kakashi asked the Hokage something that shocked them all.

"Why don't you give them a C-ranked mission? I've seen there skills firsthand, and they're more than capable of a C-ranked mission. Maybe even an A-ranked mission. There teamwork is impeccable, and their skills even rival mine." Kakashi commended. The Third Hokage looked at Kakashi, and sighed. Against his better judgement, he took Kakashi's request.

"Alright. I'll give them this one chance. You'll be escorting a bridge builder to the Land of Waves, and protecting him until he completes the bridge he's working in. Come in, Mr. Tazuna." the Hokage said. A medium-height light-skinned old man with gray beard and hair came in, and he was drinking alcohol.

"So these're the brats that are supposed to protect me huh?" he asked.

"We'll do our very best to protect you, but can you please keep the rude comments to a minimum?" Shinso asked Tazuna. Tazuna looked at the youngest Uchiha, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay Team 7. We'll meet at the Village Entrance Gate in an hour. In that time, pack your equipment for this mission and make sure that you have everything you need. See you in an hour." Kakashi told them. They nodded at their sensei, and left the Ninja Academy and went to the Uchiha Compound.

 _ **Uchiha Compound - Triplet's Home**_

"What do you think we should bring on our mission?" Sasuke asked his brothers.

"Well, we should bring our Kunai, our Shuriken and a Fuma Shuriken. Maybe some ramen?" Naruto asked in hunger. Shinso chuckled at his older brother, and went into the kitchen to make them all some ramen. Ten minutes later, they were all eating Miso Ramen in their room while packing their equipment.

"Now that I think about it, this is going to be our first time away from the village. Should we bring a camera for pictures?" Shinso asked. Sasuke and Naruto shook their heads.

"We're going to be working on our mission most of the time, and when we're not watching the bridge builder, we're going to be training. Our teamwork is almost perfect, but there's always room to improve. We can't start thinking we're all-powerful like Itachi did. We have to push ourselves past our limits." Naruto nodded in agreement, and finished packing his backpack. His brothers finished packing ten minutes later, and they all had finished their ramen by then.

"Well we have half an hour until we have to meet Kakashi Sensei and Old Man Tazuna at the gate. What do you guys want to do?" Naruto asked them. Shino shrugged at his older brother, and Sasuke had a huge grin on his face.

"Follow me, you two." Sasuke told them, as he rushed out of the door. Shinso quickly followed him out of the door, and Naruto stopped himself at the front door. He took one last look at his house, and closed and locked the door.

 **Hidden Leaf Village - Village Entrance**

Half an hour later, the triplets arrived with their clothes singed, damp and sizzling. Kakashi looked at his students in surprise, then reluctantly asked them what happened.

"We had a half an hour training session that kind of blew up in our face. We're trying to create our own jutsu, and Shinso is trying to be able to use Mokuton Style Jutsu." Sasuke explained to their sensei. Kakashi's look of surprise turned into a look of shock, as his gaze fell onto Shinso.

"You have both Doton and Suiton chakra natures?" he asked the youngest Uchiha. Shinso nodded at Kakashi, and Kakashi gave him a smile.

"I guess only time will tell if you can use Mokuton, Shinso. Well, it's time to head out. Are you three ready?" Kakashi asked them. They all nodded at their sensei, and the group left the village with Tazuna in tow.

 **Land Of Fire - Grasslands**

"Kakashi Sensei, you knew the Fourth Hokage right?" Naruto asked him.

"Yeah I did. He was my sensei when I was growing up. Why do you ask?" he asked in reply.

"I'm asking because I read about a jutsu that he used a lot. It was called the ' _ **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Jutsu)**_. Did he ever teach it to you?" Naruto asked. Kakashi stopped in his tracks, and looked at Naruto. All he could see in Naruto's eyes was determination.

"No, he didn't teach it to me. I did see him use it a numerous amount of times though. I might be able to teach you how to perform the jutsu, but then I'd have to teach you about the seals necessary for it. That's going to take a long time." Kakashi replied. Kakashi pulled out an old, but still sharp kunai out of his pouch.

"This is the kunai he gave me when I was just starting out as a Jonin. He used it to reach me and my teammates in a short amount of time. He was always pulling us out of sticky situations, but that one time he was too late." Kakashi's voice got quiet, when he finished the explanation.

"What happened Kakashi Sensei?" Shinso asked him. Kakashi shook his head, and placed the kunai back into his pouch.

"Nothing you should worry yourselves about. I should explain about the type of country the Land of Waves is. It's located on an island, and is small so there shouldn't be many ninja there. The only people we should be protecting Mr. Tazuna from is robbers and highwaymen." Kakashi explained to them.

"One more question, Kakashi Sensei. Can you teach us Chakra Control? We need to know more about it to perfect the jutsu we want to create." Naruto explained. Kakashi placed his left hand under his chin, and thought to himself while they were walking past the Land of Fire plains. He looked down at the ground, and noticed a puddle of water when it hasn't rained for weeks.

"Of course, I'll teach you more about Chakra control. It is my duty as your sensei to teach you all you need to know, before you eventually go on to become Jonin for the future generations. It isn't going to be easy training tho-." Kakashi was cut off. Out of the puddle came two ninja who killed Kakashi with a spiky chain. The triplets and Tazuna started at shock in the scene in front of him, but the triplets instantly got over it, and activated their Sharingan.

"One down." one of the men said, as they appeared behind Naruto. Naruto instantly elbowed the two in their stomachs, and ducked as Sasuke used a jutsu on the two assailants.

" _ **KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU (FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!)**_ " The two assailants got blasted with the giant fireball, and Shinso used another jutsu to amplify the fireball's power.

" _ **FUTON: SHINKUHA (WIND STYLE: VACUUM WAVE!)**_ ". Shinso took a deep breath while spinning around, and exhaled while compressed air formed around the fireball. The fireball grew in size, and the assailants were effectively burned and unconscious. They would've been dead, if the triplets didn't stop the jutsus after they hit.

"Kakashi Sensei, you can come out now." Sasuke said out loud. Kakashi came from out of the trees, and clapped his hands together.

"Well done you three. You might not have needed me for this mission after all." Kakashi told them.

"Who were these guys and why did they attack us?" Sasuke asked.

"We'll have to ask them that after they regain consciousness. It's a good thing that you stopped the jutsu when you did, otherwise our leads would have gone up in flames. Quite literally too." Kakashi joked. They all sat around the two unconscious ninja, who were now tied up to a tree, courtesy of Kakashi Sensei and Naruto. They ended up waiting for another ten minutes, since that was when the two ninja decided to wake up.

"Who are you and what are you after? Sasuke asked the two tied-up ninja. The ninja stayed quiet, and glared at Sasuke. A thin, near-invisible wire suddenly appeared at the necks of both of the ninja, and Naruto was the one holding it.

"Listen here you assholes. Your life is in my hands, and if you don't tell us what we want to know, then you might end up running around like a chicken with its head cut off." Naruto told them. The ninja obviously didn't buy Naruto's threat, so Naruto pulled the wire so it dug deeper into their necks.

"I'd tell him what he wants to know if you want to live. My older brother can be quite scary when things don't go his way." Shinso told the two ninja. The one with a horn on his forehead protector started talking, when Naruto was actually coming through on his threat.

"My name is Gozu and the other one is Meizu. We're the Demon Brothers of the Hidden Mist, and we've been assigned to assassinate the bridge builder Tazuna. Maybe you've heard of a man named Gato. He's our employer." Gozu told them in fear. Meizu glared at his brother for revealing that information, and sighed. He continued to glare at the ones that had them bound. Naruto dropped the wire that he had at their throats.

"There. Now was that so hard?" he asked the two captive Mist ninja. Gozu and Meizu continued to glare at the group that had bound them in anger and discontent.

"What should we do with them?" Shinso asked Kakashi.

"We're going to leave them tied to this tree, and they can wait for the police to come and pick them up." Kakashi told him. Kakashi then turned to Mr. Tazuna, who was looking away from his protectors.

"Mr. Tazuna, you requested this mission as a C-Ranked one, which would normally have us fighting bandits and the like. Not full-fledged Chunin like these guys. They mentioned that they were working for Gato, and I know who that is. That's one person you don't want to be on the bad side of, since he's a shipping magnate. I'm guessing he doesn't want you completing this bridge. If I had to say so, this is more like a B or an A-Ranked Mission. Why did you lie about it?" Kakashi asked him. Tazuna sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"My country, the Land of Waves, is economically poor. Us bridge builders and the others who work in the Land of Waves don't make much money, and I only had enough to pay for a C-Ranked Mission. This bridge that I'm building is the hope of the country. When I complete it, it will lead to new economic growth for our country." Tazuna explained.

"We're still going to protect you until you finish the bridge, Mr. Tazuna. We can't leave knowing that there are ninja after you as well." Shinso told Tazuna with an unnatural amount of maturity. Tazuna smiled at the youngest Uchiha brother, and got up.

"Well, we better keep going if we want to get to the boat before nightfall." Tazuna told them. The triplets smiled and got ready to go. Kakashi however, was deep in thought of the mission that they were on.

"Those ninja were Chunin. The next person who comes after Mr. Tazuna will be a Jonin. We'll have to keep our guards up at all times." he thought to himself, as he followed his students and client. They all managed to get to the sea before nightfall, and one of Tazuna's friends was waiting with a boat to take them to the Land of Waves.

 **Land of Fire - Sea Between The Lands**

It was an enjoyable experience for the Uchiha triplets, since they had never been on a boat before, and because the scenery was amazing from the boat.

"Why does it smell so salty?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed voice.

"It's because of the mangrove trees. They absorb the salt in the seawater, and it evaporates through the leaves." Tazuna explained. Shinso nodded in understanding, but Sasuke kept frowning in annoyance.

Over two hours passed, and they finally got to the Land of Waves.

"That boat ride took forever. I almost got seasick from boredom." Naruto complained. Shinso chuckled at his older brother.

"Despite how long it took to get here, you cannot deny that the scenery was beautiful." he responded to Sasuke. Sasuke quickly jumped off of the boat, and started stretching, since he felt that his muscles were tightened from sitting for so long.

"Let's hurry and get this mission over with." Sasuke grumbled. Kakashi and Tazuna took their time getting out of the boat, and took fifteen minutes to get ready to head to Tazuna's home.

"Lead the way Old Man Tazuna." Naruto told him, when they were finally ready to leave. Tazuna grumbled something at Naruto, then headed to the forest that on their right side. Team 1 followed Tazuna closely, while still letting him lead them to their destination.

It started getting really foggy, and Shinso had a really bad feeling.

"Something is not right here. What's with all of this fog?" he asked Tazuna. Not even the old bridge builder knew what was going on, so he shrugged at the young Genin. They continued walking on their allotted path, but this time it was much more slower and cautiously. Naruto grabbed one of his Kunai, and threw off into a bush to his left.

"Something over there was moving. We're being watched, and it's not Chunin-level ninja this time." Naruto muttered to everyone else. At this time, the group stopped moving and looked at where Naruto threw the Kunai. A small rabbit came from out of the bushes, and Naruto picked it up.

"It's just a rabbit." Shinso stated. Kakashi looked over the rabbit, and noticed that it had its winter pelt, and it was now the spring.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Sasuke yelled in a panic. Everyone dropped down to the ground, as something long and big flew over them, and got stuck into a tree. When everybody got up, they immediately surrounded Tazuna in a protective formation. They saw a man standing on top of a long sword, and he was: tall, muscular, pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He also had bandage on the lower part of his face, sort of like a mask.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Naruto asked in a yell. The man looked down at him in silence.

"My name is Zabuza Momochi, and I'm here to kill the bridge builder." he responded in a low tone.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Land of Waves - Forest Path to Tazuna's Home**_

"Zabuza Momochi from the Land of the Bloody Mist. Your name is in the Hidden Leaf Village's Bingo Book. You're a part of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and got on the Bingo Book after a failed assassination attempt on the Mizukage." Kakashi said. Zabuza chuckled at Kakashi.

"Looks like the Hidden Leaf Village is well informed. Isn't that right, Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye. Or as you're commonly called "Kakashi the Copy-Cat Ninja" he responded in return. The triplets looked at the man in front of them with their Sharingan already activated.

"This guy is dangerous. We've got to stay on our guard." Shinso told the others. They all nodded at each other, and stayed surrounding Tazuna, since he was the target. Zabuza jumped off of the long sword, grabbed it after he jumped off of it, and landed on the water.

"No way. He's standing on the water." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at Zabuza's feet, shock visibly showing on his facial expression.

"He's focusing and constantly releasing chakra through his feet." he told both Naruto and Shinso Naruto and Shinso noticed that what their brother told him was true.

"His level of Chakra Control is unreal. So this is what it is to be a Jonin. Now we have to fight him to protect Old Man Tazuna." Naruto told them. Zabuza formed the Tiger Hand Seal, which made the others get back on guard. All of a sudden, mist started surrounding Zabuza hiding him from their view. Or at least that's what would've happened if the Genin weren't Sharingan users. They saw the color of Zabuza's chakra in the mist, and it left a trail from where he was originally standing to behind them.

"LOOK OUT!" Shinso yelled as he pulled out a kunai, and turned around to see Zabuza right behind Mr. Tazuna. He threw the kunai at Zabuza, and when it hit him, Zabuza turned into water.

"He used the _**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Jutsu!)**_ " Kakashi told them. Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, and kicked him over to the water. When Kakashi fell into the water, he felt that it was much heavier than usual. Zabuza stood over Kakashi with his hands spread out, his thumbs and index fingers touching each other.

" _ **Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Jutsu!)**_ " he said in a low tone. No sooner when Zabuza activated the jutsu, Kakashi was trapped in a giant ball of water.

"Now I've trapped your Sensei, little Genin. If you don't want to get killed, then hand over the bridge builder." Zabuza told the Uchiha triplets. Shinso started forming hand seals, which were: Horse, Dog, Bird, Ox and Snake.

" _ **Doton: Dosekiryu (Earth Style: Earth and Stone Dragon!)**_ " Shinso yelled. Naruto quickly used the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and had one of his clones hide behind the Earth Dragon that was attacking Zabuza. As they expected, Zabuza ducked to dodge the Earth Dragon, but he didn't see Naruto's clone, and got kicked in the face, which made him release Kakashi from the Water Prison.

"Thanks you guys. Remind me to treat you all to ramen when we get back." Kakashi told his Genin students. He then turned to Zabuza, and lifted his headband to show his Sharingan eye.

"I can see the future Zabuza and you're not in it." Kakashi told him. Zabuza chuckled at Kakashi's choice of words.

"You can see the future, eh Kakashi? You're nothing more that a copycat." Zabuza replied. Kakashi and Zabuza then started forming hand seals quicker than the triplets could keep up watching.

"The speed at which they use hand seals is incredible." Sasuke muttered. At the same time, Kakashi and Zabuza said " _ **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!)**_ ". They each summoned a dragon made out of water, and used it to attack the other. It ended in a stalemate, and Zabuza was quickly becoming irritated.

"Like I said. Nothing but a copycat." he told Kakashi. They both started forming hand seals at a high speed again, but this time Kakashi was faster.

" _ **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!)**_ " Kakashi yelled. Zabuza looked at shock at how Kakashi finished the jutsu faster than he did. The huge amount of water that Kakashi used had attacked Zabuza leaving him half dead. Unknown to any of them though, there was someone wearing a mask watching the entire duel. When the water subsided, Zabuza ended up on the trunk of a tree. Kakashi had a kunai in his right hand, and started walking towards Zabuza.

"Time to end this 'Demon of the Hidden Mist'." Kakashi told Zabuza.

"There's no way you should've been able to DEFEAT ME!" Zabuza yelled. That was the last thing he said before a needle went through his neck and he died. This shocked the group entirely, and that's when the masked person made himself known.

"I'll take care of him from this point. It's my job to dispose of the body." the person said. Sasuke took a step towards him, but Kakashi stopped him from approaching the stranger.

"He's a hunter-nin from Kirigakure Sasuke. It's his job to dispose of the bodies from their country." Kakashi told him. Sasuke stopped walking towards the person in the mask, and nodded at his teacher. The masked man appeared next to Zabuza's body, picked it up and disappeared promptly.

Kakashi fell to the ground after that, since he overused his Sharingan and used a lot of chakra in that whole fight. Sasuke and Shinso helped Kakashi up and carried him, while Naruto and Mr. Tazuna walked ahead of them.

"My house is just further up ahead. I'll have my daughter take care of your sensei and you guys can take it easy until tomorrow when I go to work on the bridge." Mr. Tazuna told the triplets.

 _ **Land of Waves - Tazuna's House**_

They ended up walking for another ten minutes and finally arrived at Mr. Tazuna's home. It was quite large compared to some of the houses they came by when they first arrived in the Land of Waves. They went inside and Sasuke and Shinso gently laid Kakashi onto a small futon in the living room.

"It's going to take at least a week for me to recover. You three should just resume your personal training in the meantime. I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of Zabuza." Kakashi told his students.

Sasuke nodded and said out loud "The hunter-nin took Zabuza down with a Senbon. That means he's still alive and that the hunter-nin is Zabuza's partner. We're going to have to become much stronger for our next encounter. I was close to using my Mangekyou Sharingan today, and I don't want to betray father's wishes of never using it unless absolutely necessary." Naruto and Shinso nodded, since they both were tempted to use the Mangekyou Sharingan as well. They all knew the risks and consequences of using it, but they severely underestimated the level of the opponents that they would possibly face.

"We all need to become stronger. Believe it!" Naruto said out loud. Sasuke and Shinso smiled at their brother, and they all went outside to train. However, none of them noticed the shadow of a small boy watching them from a different room.

"It's hard to believe that they're seriously going to go against Gato and his thugs. Those are some brave young men." Mr. Tazuna told Kakashi.

"Yeah they are, but this is their life. They've chosen to be ninja and they know the risks that it comes with. That's why we, as the Sensei, will help them become strong enough to keep moving forward in their journeys." Kakashi replied. The little boy watching everybody just went back upstairs, without making a sound.

"Those guys will never beat Gato and his thugs. They're utterly powerless against them." the little boy thought to himself. Tazuna noticed the boy, and sighed as his grandson still had that same look of hopelessness on his face since the incident.

"Poor Inari." he thought to himself. Kakashi had seen the little kid from the side of his vision, but he figured if Tazuna was going to introduce the boy, then he'd do it when everyone was inside. Outside, the Uchiha triplets were having sparring sessions. The first sparring session ended up with Shinso beating Sasuke, the second one had Naruto beating Shinso, and the third one was Naruto beating Sasuke as well.

"His stamina is unreal." Shinso panted. Sasuke nodded in agreement with Shinso's analysis.

"Since he's also the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki, he also has vast chakra reserves. He just needs to learn to control the Nine-Tails chakra. Or else it'll leak out whenever his emotions are heightened." Sasuke told Shinso.

 _ **Flashback - 8 Years Ago**_

Naruto had just gotten kicked off of the slide at the playground when Fugaku wasn't paying attention to him. Naruto looked at the person who kicked him off angrily and the Nine-Tails chakra leaked out of him, surrounding him like red bubbly armor. At this time, Fugaku saw Naruto releasing the Nine-Tails chakra unintentionally and moved to calm his son down. The boy who kicked Naruto off of the slide got scared quickly along with his friends, because Naruto's face looked like a demonic fox.

 _ **Present Time**_

Sasuke and Shinso were brought out of the flashback, when Kakashi Sensei who was supposed to be resting, walked over to the them on a crutch.

"I see you three are working hard as always. If you're going to seriously think about facing Zabuza again, then it's time for me to get you started with learning Chakra Concentration." Kakashi told them.

Naruto being the clueless one that he was, rubbed the back of his head in thought.

"What's Chakra Concentration, Kakashi Sensei?" he asked the older male. Shinso and Sasuke sighed and shook their head at their brother in disbelief.

"We learned about it in Ninja Academy remember? It's where we focus chakra into certain parts of our body. Only advanced ninja can do it because it requires a lot of concentration." Shinso told Naruto.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Guess I forgot because I got excited for this mission. So how are we going to train Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi walked over to a tree with his crutch, and formed the Ram hand seal. Chakra surrounded both of his feet, and he started walking up the tree. As he reached a high branch, he looked upside down at the Genin that he was training.

"You're going to focus chakra into your feet, and climb to the top of your tree. If the chakra is too low you'll fall off the tree, but if you put in too much chakra the tree will repel you and break where your foot landed. Use your kunai to mark your progress. Also, no using your Sharingan to see if you've gotten the amount right. That'll never make you advance in any way, since it's basically making you depend on your Sharingan. When you're ready you may begin." Kakashi told them, before making his way back to the ground.

All three of the Uchiha triplets pulled out a kunai from their pouches, and started focusing chakra into their feet. When they all felt that they had added the right amount of chakra to their feet, they all ran to a tree and started climbing it quickly. Shinso made it to the top on his first try, and both Sasuke and Naruto managed to make it halfway up their trees.

"These three seem to have a grasp for Chakra Concentration. Especially Shinso. The last person I know who got up to the top of the tree the first time was….the Fourth Hokage. Interesting prospects for the future." Kakashi thought to himself.

"Damn it! One more time!" Naruto exclaimed in determination.

"I'm not going to lose to you!" Sasuke exclaimed to Naruto. They both ran towards their respective trees and tried again, but this time they both slipped at the bottom. Kakashi and Shinso both sweatdropped at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Then again, their competitiveness is probably stronger than their grasp of Chakra Concentration." Kakashi thought to himself. Shinso looked down at his brothers with a small frown.

"This isn't the time to be competing against each other. This is training for our future fight with Zabuza. Take it seriously." Shinso told them both. Sasuke and Naruto both looked up at their younger brother, and nodded in understanding.

"He's right, you know?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke nodded at Naruto and got up from the ground. He focused chakra into his feet and gauged it. When he felt he had the right amount, he ran up the tree and got all the way to the top.

"Your turn Naruto." Sasuke said calmly. Naruto picked himself up off of the ground, and focused chakra in his feet for about two minutes before he ran up his tree. He reached close to the top but when he got too excited, he ended up falling due to not focusing the chakra in his feet.

"Ah, I got to excited. I need to focus until I actually reach the top." Naruto told himself out loud.

"It's amazing that the youngest brother just so happens to be the first one to the top and the mediator of his two older brothers." Kakashi thought to himself. Naruto once again focused chakra into his feet and added the same amount he had last time, then ran up to his tree. This time he made it to the top like his two brothers.

"Well. You three managed to finish that quicker than I thought. Now all you have to do is keep your skills up until the battle with Zabuza. The way I see it, by the time I'm fully healed he should be also. That gives you about six to seven days to do whatever training you want. Now if you'll excuse me, all of this has made me tired. I'm going to go to sleep." Kakashi told the three genin. They nodded at their sensei and jumped off of their trees.

"You know what that means, right Shinso?" Sasuke asked his younger brother. Shinso nodded at Sasuke and charged chakra into his palms.

"We now have to focus on even more advanced Chakra Concentration techniques. That way it will be easier for us to make our own jutsu." Shinso said out loud. Sasuke smiled and nodded with his little brother, before noticing that Naruto walked back towards Old Man Tazuna's house.

"Oi Naruto. Aren't you going to train with us?" Sasuke asked his older brother. Naruto shook his head at Sasuke.

"I'm going to wait for Kakashi Sensei to wake up. I want to learn the Flying Thunder God Technique that the Fourth Hokage used." Naruto told Sasuke in complete seriousness. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders at Naruto as if to say 'suit yourself'. Shinso was struggling with handling both of his chakra natures.

"Shinso, we'll have to start from the basics if you want to learn to control both chakra natures separately." Sasuke told his little brother. Shinso rubbed the back of his head and nodded at his older brother. Shinso then had a puzzling look on his face after rubbing the back of his head.

"If we need to have better Chakra Control to create our new jutsu, don't we also need Chakra Nature Transformation training?" Shinso asked Sasuke. Sasuke pointed a finger up to the sky as if he was about to answer back with an ingenious reply, but then he realized that Shinso was absolutely right.

"Guess I forgot all about that. Maybe Kakashi Sensei will help us with it in the future. For now, let's just focus on concentrating chakra into our hands." Sasuke told Shinso. Shinso was a step ahead of his older brother however, since he still had chakra in his hands. From the shadows of a few groves of trees, an ominous shadow was looking at Sasuke and Shinso from a distance. This ominous shadow was their older brother, Itachi Uchiha, who was watching over his little brothers. A smirk came across his face as he looked at his younger siblings with his Sharingan, and disappeared after a few moments. Once again, Shinso felt as if they were being watched and as he turned to where Itachi was, he saw nothing there.

"I'm getting that feeling of being watched again. It's been happening frequently." Shinso told Sasuke. Sasuke took a look around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Your senses are sharper than me and Naruto's put together. That'll come in handy. For now though, let's get back to our training." Sasuke told Shinso. Shinso nodded and looked down at his chakra-filled hands. He activated his Sharingan and saw his chakra as a blue color. He noticed a part of his chakra was brown and a light blue, and he figured that was his Doton and Suiton chakra. He attempted to change his chakra into Doton chakra, but he didn't succeed.

"This is going to be way harder than I thought." Shinso thought to himself. Sasuke took eight metal bars out of his backpack with difficulty, and handed them to Shinso. Shinso grabbed the bars and immediately felt weighed down by them.

"These things weigh a ton. What exactly are we going to do with these brother?" Shinso asked Sasuke.

"Place four in each of your shoes. We're going to be doing physical training as well as Chakra training. These bars are exactly 18 kilograms each, which is roughly 40 pounds each. That means we'll have exactly 160 pounds on each foot. If we keep walking with these on, it'll greatly reduce our speed. However, if we wear these for a long time and take them off when we need to…." Sasuke started explaining.

"They'll greatly increase our speed and kicking power." Shinso finished while the realization of his brother's purpose of the weights dawned on him. Sasuke smiled at his little brother and nodded at him.

"Exactly. I'll give Naruto his weights later on today, but for now you and I are going to wear these while we're training. Sound like a plan?" he asked his little brother. Shinso nodded and placed four weights in each of his shoes and could feel the strain on his ankles.

"It'll take awhile to get used to these. Eh Sasuke?" Shinso asked. Sasuke nodded as he finished putting his weights on.

"The end result will be worth it though. Also, Kakashi Sensei doesn't know about this so let's keep it a secret. It'll be a nice surprise when he finds out." Sasuke told Shinso. Shinso smirked at his older brother, since it was usually Naruto who had such antics.

"Whatever you say brother. Let's get back to training." Shinso told Sasuke.

"Let's do it." Sasuke answered as he activated his Sharingan. Shinso already had his activated and went back to trying to change the nature of his chakra. Sasuke was just focusing on making it faster to focus chakra into his feet, then his hands. The two siblings were going to continue this training until they were exhausted and nobody was going to stop them. Naruto, who was sitting in Tazuna's house waiting for his sensei to wake up, was watching Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, cook a meal.

Tsunami noticed Naruto watching her and asked the young Genin "would you like to help me cook?" Naruto was taken back at the offer and shook his head rather vehemently.

"I don't know how to cook. I wouldn't want to mess anything up." he told Tsunami rather quickly. Tsunami walked over to Naruto quickly and grabbed his hand, which shocked the young Genin even more. She dragged him into the kitchen and handed him a knife.

"Just chop up the vegetables that I haven't chopped yet. Follow my instructions and we'll make a wonderful meal for everyone okay?" she asked Naruto. Naruto nodded and started chopping up tomatoes, potatoes, and other sorts of food.

"This must be what having a mother feels like. It feels nice." Naruto thought to himself. A small smile crept on his face, but so did tears. He was saddened by the fact that he never had a chance to meet his mother. He quickly wiped his face before anyone could see or notice he was crying.

"So Naruto, what would you like to be when you grow up?" Tsunami asked as she put all of the food he chopped up into a pot.

"I want to become the Hokage of my village. That way, I can be a hero that everyone looks up to and someone who'll lead them when troubled times come." Naruto told her honestly. Tsunami smiled at Naruto after listening to his dream, but a yawn came from behind him. Naruto turned to find out who yawned, and was surprised to see a boy younger and shorter than him. The little boy wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals.

"You're dumb if you think that heroes still exist. There are just more people stronger than you that will kill you." the boy told Naruto.

Naruto frowned at the little boy and told him "There are still heroes in this world, and I will become one." The little boy scoffed at Naruto and sat at the table.

"Inari, these are our guests. Please treat them with respect." Tazuna told his grandson. It was at this moment that Sasuke and Shinso came in exhausted, and that Kakashi chose to wake up.

"It's true though Grandpa. They're just going to get themselves killed by Gato and his thugs. They can't do anything to help us." Inari told Tazuna. With that, Inari walked away from the table and went to his room.

"What's wrong with that kid?" Sasuke asked Tazuna.

"Inari's father, not his biological one, was once a hero of our village. After he saved Inari from drowning one day, they became closer and closer. Eventually, they had a father-son type bond. Then the incident happened one day." Tazuna explained.

"What incident?" Shinso asked.

"Gato had Inari's father put to death in front of the entire village." Tazuna told them with tears running down his cheeks. Everyone besides Tsunami and Tazuna were surprised.

"The man's name was Kaiza, and ever since he was killed, Inari and the whole village changed. Words like 'courage', 'hope' and 'hero' disappeared from the village completely." Tazuna told them all. Naruto left the kitchen after hearing that story, heading towards the front door.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Shinso asked him. Naruto stopped with his hand on the door handle and turned towards his youngest brother.

"I'm going to prove to Inari that there are still heroes in this world." Naruto answered before disappearing outside to train more.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Land of Waves - Forest Near Tazuna's Home**_

Naruto was training relentlessly until he had passed out outside from using too much of his chakra. After becoming worried about how late their brother was out, Shinso and Sasuke decided to go out and look for him. It was mid-morning when they set out to search the eldest of the triplets. Naruto was passed out in a field of herbs and flowers, when he was quietly awoken by a beautiful stranger that he had never seen before.

"You can catch cold sleeping out here like this." the stranger told Naruto. Naruto slowly woke up and looked at the stranger with tired eyes.

"I must've passed out here." Naruto mumbled to himself out loud.

"What were you doing out here that would make you so exhausted?" the stranger had asked him.

"I'm training. I'm a ninja, you see Miss?" Naruto asked the stranger while pointing at his Leaf Village Headband.

"You already look plenty strong. What do you need to be stronger for?" the stranger had asked him.

"To protect my little brothers and so I can become the future Hokage of my village. A hero that everyone can look up to." Naruto explained happily.

"In that case, you'll become much stronger. That's because you have someone precious to you that you need to protect." the stranger told him. Naruto and the stranger spent the better part of fifteen minutes picking herbs from the field they were on.

"That should be enough. I need them for a friend of mine." the stranger told Naruto. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled as the stranger got up and started walking away.

"Oh, by the way….I'm a boy." the stranger had told Naruto. Naruto had a serious shocked expression on his face as he fully processed the male's words.

"He's even prettier than Sakura and Ino put together." Naruto thought to himself. A few seconds later, Sasuke and Shinso found their brother.

"There you are Naruto. You've got to be more careful when you train." Shinso told his older brother.

"Sorry Shinso. I guess I lost track of time and how much chakra I used when I was training." Naruto told his brother in apology. Sasuke sighed and then handed Naruto the same metal bars he and Shinso already had in their shoes.

"Here. It's our 'special' training. By our, I mean me, you and Shinso. Kakashi Sensei doesn't know. Put four of these in each of your shoes and keep them there." Sasuke explained to Naruto. Naruto shrugged and grabbed the metal bars from Sasuke. His hand immediately was weighed down by the bars, and he looked up at Sasuke in shock.

"How much do these things weigh?" he asked his younger brother.

"40 pounds each. Multiply that by 4 and you've got 160 pounds weighing down your ankles. I'm pretty sure you've already noticed the purpose of this training?" Sasuke asked Naruto with a slight smirk. Naruto nodded at Sasuke and placed 4 of the metal bars in each of his shoes. He could instantly feel the weight making it harder to move his feet.

"This along with all of the other training I'm trying to accomplish? This is going to be a challenge." Naruto muttered to himself. He and his two brothers went back to Old Man Tazuna's house, and sat at the table.

"Where were you Naruto?" Kakashi asked his pupil.

"I passed out outside from training so intensively. It won't happen again though." Naruto told Kakashi.

"That's good. It's important to rest your body or you'll only really end up killing yourself." Kakashi told all of his students, not just Naruto in particular.

"Kakashi Sensei? When we get back from the bridge today, can you start teaching me everything I need to know so I can learn the _**Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Jutsu)**_?" Naruto asked his still somewhat crippled sensei. Kakashi looked up from a book he was reading, and caught the hope that was in Naruto's eyes.

"As you fully well know, it'll only be you three going to the bridge since I still have to recuperate. However, when you return and if you haven't forgotten about it, I'll start teaching you about that technique." Kakashi told Naruto. Naruto's smile grew widely and he turned around to Mr. Tazuna who was getting everything he needed.

"Hurry up, Old Man Tazuna. Sooner you finish today's work at the bridge, the sooner I can learn a new jutsu." Naruto told the bridge builder. Tazuna frowned at the young Genin and then took his sweet time to spite Naruto. Naruto's right eyebrow started to twitch in irritation and Shinso was doing everything in his power to keep his older brother from pummeling their client into the ground. After another ten minutes of having to wait for Tazuna, they finally headed to the incomplete bridge that Tazuna was working on.

 _ **Land of Waves - Unfinished Bridge**_

"How long are you going to be working for today, Mr. Tazuna?" Shinso asked the old man.

"For about four or five hours. What are you three going to do until then?" Tazuna asked Shinso.

"We're going to keep training at the bridge entrance. That way no one could interfere in our training and get hurt accidentally." Shinso explained.

As if Shinso needed proof as to why the bridge builders needed to stay away from the triplets, a huge fireball came out of nowhere and was heading towards Naruto. Naruto started forming hand seals quickly and calmly, but not as quickly as Kakashi did in the fight against Zabuza. The hand seals he performed were: Tiger, Ox, Dragon, Hare, Dog, Bird, Rat, the Clone seal, Dragon and Ram. He thrusted his hand at the fireball and a huge shark made out of water came from the sea below them and collided into the fireball.

" _ **Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!)**_ Naruto had yelled loudly. After the water shark and the fireball collided with each other, a huge amount of steam appeared as a result. When the steam cleared, both Sasuke and Naruto had activated their Sharingan. They started sprinting at each other with competitiveness showing behind their Sharingan, but due to the weights in their shoes, they were more than a bit sluggish.

Their fists, however, weren't weighed down by weights. Naruto threw a right hook at Sasuke's face and Sasuke threw a left hook at Naruto's face. At the last possible second, due to their Sharingan, they both dodged each other's attacks. Naruto formed the Snake and Rat hand seals and immediately a circle of leaves started dropping around Sasuke.

" _ **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu!)**_ " Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke smirked since he knew Naruto was going to use a Genjutsu, since they both had their Sharingan active.

"Really Naruto? A Genjutsu when we've both got our Sharingan activated?" Sasuke asked his older brother in disbelief. Sasuke formed the Tiger hand seal and said " _ **Kai (Release!)**_ ".

The leaves disappeared but so did Naruto. Sasuke looked all around for Naruto, but couldn't find him. Suddenly, a hand came from out of the ground and dragged Sasuke into the ground. Sasuke didn't have any time to react, so he was forced to be buried neck deep into the ground. Naruto was crouching in front of him with a huge grin on his face.

" _ **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu)**_ is a complete success." Naruto told Sasuke.

"You sneaky little…" Sasuke growled. Naruto fell onto his back and started laughing at his little brother. Shinso shook his head at his two older brothers and used an Earth Style jutsu to carefully push Sasuke out of the ground.

"Thanks Shinso." Sasuke told his little brother.

"Don't mention it Sasuke." Shinso told his older brother. Naruto took a seat against the rails of the bridge entrance and looked at the water below him.

"Do you think Kakashi Sensei will teach us how to walk on water like Zabuza did? I mean that is part of Chakra Control right?" Naruto asked both of his brothers. Sasuke sighed and nodded at his older brother. Naruto was always thinking about the next thing he should be training in. That's why he took sparring sessions a little too seriously.

"Probably Naruto. Now who's going to go against Shinso? It's his turn to spar now." Sasuke asked. Naruto and Shinso both looked at Sasuke as if the answer was obvious.

"Come on Sasuke. You're going against me." Shinso told his brother. Naruto stayed in his sitting position and watched the oncoming match. Shinso had his eyes closed when he got into position, but when he opened them he had his Sharingan activated. Sasuke blinked and his Sharingan was activated again. He groaned at his little brother and got into position. Shinso formed the following hand seals: Rat, Horse, Dog and Snake.

" _ **Doton: Ganchuro no Jutsu (Earth Style: Rock Pillar Prison Jutsu!)**_ " Shinso said softly. Multiple rock pillars surrounded Sasuke and seemingly trapped him inside of a rock prison. Sasuke held his palm upwards and started pushing chakra through it. That chakra turned into lightning and that lightning took the shape of a sphere.

" _ **Raikyu (Lightning Ball!)**_ " Sasuke muttered. He then thrusted the ball of lightning at the rock prison and watched it crumble.

"Earth is weak against Lightning Shinso. We learned all of this at the Ninja Academy." Sasuke told his brother. By the time he destroyed the prison of earth, he looked up to see Shinso running towards him with a sword made out of water.

" _ **Mizukiri no Yaiba (Watercutting Sword!)**_ " Shinso said as he slashed in a downwards vertical motion at Sasuke. Sasuke barely dodged his younger brother's attack, but he managed to give a sluggish kick to Shinso's stomach. Due to the weights in their shoes, their kicking power was also dramatically brought down. He managed to kick Shinso back a few feet, but Shinso didn't feel any effect whatsoever.

" _ **Raiken (Lightning Sword!)**_ " Sasuke said, as a sword made out of lightning appeared in his hand. They ran at each other which was a bit sluggish because of the weights bringing their speed down. When they were within arms reach of each other, their swords collided and lightning coursed through the steel-like metal of the water sword, shocking Shinso in the process.

He endured the pain as he swept his leg under Sasuke's attempting to trip him. Sasuke quickly countered by headbutting Shinso and making him lose his balance. When Shinso fell to the ground, he lost all calm and became a different person. He was now determined to win at all costs. He activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and looked at Sasuke.

" _ **TSUKUYOMI (MOON READER!)**_ Shinso said as he looked Sasuke dead in the eyes. It was at this time that Naruto punched Shinso in the back of his head, before Sasuke could get trapped in the genjutsu. After Shinso looked back up, Naruto had both of his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"What the hell Shinso? This is training. We aren't supposed to be using our Mangekyou Sharingan anyway." Naruto told his younger brother. Shinso frowned as well.

"You both know how competitive I get." he rebuttled in a mutter. Naruto grabbed Shinso by the collar and lifted him up with both of his hands.

"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!" Naruto yelled at his brother. Shinso grabbed both of Naruto's hands and pried himself free from his older brother's grip.

"Look I'm sorry alright. I shouldn't have done that. Sorry Sasuke." Shinso told both of his older brothers.

"No harm done Shinso. Ease up Naruto, it was an accident." Sasuke told his brothers. Naruto turned away and walked towards Tazuna's direction.

"Don't mind him Shinso. He's the oldest now. He's just trying to protect us." Sasuke told Shinso.

"I know that Sasuke. I know that." Shinso told his older brother. He walked over to the railing at the entrance of the bridge being built.

"I really should've brought a camera. This scenery is beautiful when it's not too foggy out." Shinso complained. Sasuke walked over to his little brother and nodded in agreement. Sasuke then saw something in the fog that was red and black. He strained his eyes so he could focus on whatever it was better, but it disappeared when he tried to do so.

"Did you also see that red and black thing in the background?" Sasuke asked Shinso. Shinso shook his head at his older brother and went back to looking at the scenery.

"That's weird. Shinso's been repeatedly feeling as if someone was watching us and now I see a red and black blur in the fog. Someone is definitely watching us. The question is….who is it?" he thought to himself. On the boat that was leaving the Land of Waves was none other than their older brother, Itachi Uchiha. He had taken it upon himself to make sure that his little brothers were alright and that they were getting stronger.

"They'll be the ones to end our clan's Curse of Hatred. Even if I have to die for them to end that curse." Itachi thought to himself. He noticed that Sasuke had seen him but couldn't tell what or who he was.

"I'm sorry for the path I have set you all on. This is all necessary for the good of the Hidden Leaf Village and for the cleansing of our clan's bloody history." Itachi said out loud, as if his little brothers could hear him.

 _ **Land of Fire Grasslands**_

Another twenty minutes later, Itachi had been dropped off by boat and was making his way to the Akatsuki Hideout. As much as he wanted to keep an eye on his younger brothers, he also needed to keep an eye on the ones that he was now working with. They were all extremely dangerous ninja from various ninja villages with one single goal in mind: conquering the world after dissolving the current shinobi system. However, Itachi did leave behind a shadow clone to keep a protective watch over his younger siblings.

 _ **Land of Waves - Path To Tazuna's Home**_

The Uchiha triplets and Mr. Tazuna were heading back to Mr. Tazuna's home since he was done working for the day.

"I can't believe that one guy quit on you Old Man Tazuna." Naruto told the bridge builder. Tazuna rubbed the bridge of his nose and took a long sigh.

"I should've seen this coming. They're all more scared of Gato more than they are brave enough to complete this bridge. This bridge will be the lifeline of the Land of Waves and even if I have to finish it myself I'll complete this bridge." Tazuna told the triplets.

"Well the way I see it, you need about three or four more days to complete the bridge. By that time Kakashi Sensei should be recovered and we'll all be ready for our final confrontation with Zabuza and that Hunter-Nin." Shinso told Tazuna.

"Yes. When your sensei is recovered, I'll feel a whole lot safer." Tazuna told the triplets.

"Hey. Don't underestimate us." Sasuke told Tazuna cooly.

"Yeah. We're stronger than you think." Naruto told Tazuna. Shinso merely nodded his head in response to his older brothers' statements.

"I'll stop underestimating you if you manage to defeat Gato." Tazuna told the triplets.

"That'll be easy. I'll take down his whole army while we're at it." Naruto told Tazuna blatantly. From the shadows of the forest surrounding the little group, the white-haired man with red lines beneath his eyes, was watching the group.

"The Nine-Tails brat sure has a mouth on him. He'll be a great asset to the Hidden Leaf Village one day. Oh well. Now it's time for my research." the man thought to himself while turning away. In another part of the same forest, a pale-skinned man with eyes like a snake's, was also watching the group.

"They're all Avengers, yet they do not walk the Path of Vengeance. That'll change very soon. I'll give them all with my special mark." the pale man thought to himself before leaving.

 _ **Land of Waves - Tazuna's Home**_

Ten minutes later, they all walked through the door to Tazuna's home.

"What's for dinner?" Tazuna asked Tsunami.

"Beef Stew with cooked bell peppers. Your favorite." Tsunami replied.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei. So I figured I could learn the _**Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Jutsu)**_ in about three or four days by the time you recover. It could help with the final fight with Zabuza and Gato." Naruto told his sensei.

"You're dumb." Inari told Naruto bluntly. Naruto's ears twitched when he had heard Inari say that.

"What did you say to me?" Naruto asked a quiet irritation coming from the tone of his voice.

"I said you're dumb. Nobody can stand up to Gato and his thugs. They'll just kill you and make an example out of you." Inari once again told Naruto bluntly.

"That doesn't happen to the hero, and guess what? I'm the Hero. I'll defeat Zabuza and Gato while risking my life for it. I'm going to be the Hokage one day. Believe IT!" Naruto told Inari.

"There's no such thing as heroes. That's only what idiots would say. You're probably the biggest idiot of all." Inari told Naruto with tears beginning to well up into his eyes. Now, Naruto's irritation was full blown anger.

"You think it's just all about you? You can cry all you want, but I'm actually going to do something about Gato. YOU BIG CRYBABY!" Naruto harshly and coldly yelled at Inari. He got up from the table and went outside to train some more and hopefully cool off. Inari was shocked at the words Naruto just told him and he went out the back door towards the house foundation above the ocean. Kakashi sighed and got up to follow Inari and talk to the young boy.

"Sorry about Naruto. Also, sorry about your Dad. Mr. Tazuna told us about what happened. That's why Naruto wanted to help so much." Kakashi told Inari.

"What do you mean by that?" Inari asked while wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Naruto, Sasuke and Shinso don't have any parents. As a matter of fact, they don't have any family left except for an older brother. Their mother died after giving birth to all three of them, and their whole clan was massacred by their older brother. They were forced to relive how their clan was killed. To most ninja their age, that would seriously traumatize such a young person. However, they chose not to cry and to keep working for a bright future for the good of the village. They decided that they weren't going to cry and now they've chosen their paths." Kakashi explained to Inari. Inari looked up at Kakashi in shock then turned his attention to the reflection in the water below.

"Do you-do you think that I can be strong as well?" Inari asked Kakashi. Kakashi nodded and smiled.

"Of course you can, but just asking if you can be isn't enough. You need something else as well." Kakashi told Inari.

"What else do I need?" Inari asked. Kakashi placed a finger on Inari's chest where his heart was, looking at Inari with a masked smile.

"You need the strength of your heart and the will to never give up. Just like Naruto, Sasuke and Shinso. Having something you want to protect helps also." Kakashi told Inari genuinely. Inari was instantly taken back to a memory he had when he first met Kaiza.

"For something that is precious to you...No matter how tough, no matter how sad, you must try and try...and even if you lose your life, protect it with these two arms. If you do that, even if you die, the proof of a man's life will remain forever." Kaiza had told Inari after saving him from drowning. Inari came from out of the flashback and smiled at Kakashi.

"Thank you, Mr. Kakashi." Inari said before standing up and heading inside. Kakashi nodded and then sighed at the night sky.

"Since Naruto is somewhere out here, I might as well find him and start teaching him about the _**Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Jutsu)**_." Kakashi thought to himself before getting up and looking for Naruto. It took him a good fifteen minutes to find his pupil.

"There you are. I didn't know where you went. You do realize that you'll have to apologize to Inari right?" Kakashi asked Naruto. Naruto turned around and rubbed the back of his head while looking at the ground.

"Is that what you came out for sensei? To lecture me?" Naruto asked.

"No I didn't come out here to lecture you. I actually came out here to get you started on the _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_." Kakashi told Naruto. Naruto's face lit up like the lights on a Christmas tree.

"First of all, let's get the seals out of the way. To activate the jutsu you need to use the Seal of Confrontation." Kakashi told Naruto. He demonstrated what the seal was by forming two of his fingers into half of the Tiger/Ram hand seal.

"Next, you'll need a special seal to mark your destination or target to. For the Fourth Hokage, he placed it on his special kunais. He used a lot of them in his time. It's what earned him the nickname 'Hidden Leaf Village's Yellow Flash'." Kakashi told Naruto. Naruto was listening intently to his sensei's instructions, just like he did when he and his brothers went to the Ninja Academy. He was quite serious whenever it came to learning new jutsu, and especially when it came to mastering the jutsu he was learning.

Kakashi took out a three-bladed kunai with markings on the handle of it. He threw it at a tree far away from them and it became stuck within the tree.

"Focus chakra into your fingers when using the Seal of Confrontation. After you do so, focus on the seal that is on the Fourth Hokage's special kunai. If you're successful, you'll teleport straight to the kunai. If you're not successful, you'll teleport somewhere you didn't mean to. That is what you're going to focus on for the next three days. Have fun, be safe and good luck." Kakashi told Naruto. Naruto was feeling a rush of excitement, but he mentally calmed himself down so he could practice the technique. Naruto focused chakra into his fingers after making the Seal of Confrontation, and then started focusing on the marking on the kunai.

"I can do this. I just need to calm down and focus." Naruto thought to himself. He felt himself move without moving his feet or his legs, then he felt himself fall to the ground hard.

 _ **Hidden Leaf Village - Uchiha Compound**_

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled out loud. He looked around his surroundings to find out where he was, because he wasn't surrounded by trees anymore. Instead, he was inside a very familiar room with three cribs in it and a kunai on the dresser that looked like the one Kakashi was having him train with.

"This must be the Uchiha Compound. These are our old cribs. What are they still doing here?" he asked himself. He noticed that the kunai was piercing a piece of paper on the dresser. He walked over to the dresser and picked up the kunai and the paper. He pocketed the kunai and started reading what was on the paper. It read:

 _Dear Naruto, Sasuke and Shinso,_

 _I apologize for the path that I have set you on but it_ _is_ _for_ _the redemption of the Uchiha Clan. I had no choice since there were plans in action that the Uchiha were planning against the Hidden Leaf Village. Since you all have the same eyes that I have, then there is a secret meeting place that you need to know about. At the Naka Shrine, under the seventh tatami mat on the far right, there is a secret meeting place that the Uchiha used to meet at. There is a stone monument that contains the clan's secrets and it can only be read with a certain doujutsu. Included in the rest of this letter is how to gain access to the main hall and how to get into the meeting place. Be safe and become stronger than anyone else in our clan has ever been._

 _From,_

 _Itachi Uchiha_

A frown crept up on Naruto's face after he read the name of who wrote this letter.

"Itachi…." Naruto growled to himself. He tore the paper to shreds and threw it into the trash can.

"Like hell I'll look into whatever he wants me to. He killed our entire clan. I will end him." he thought to himself. He was about to start focusing on the Fourth Hokage's kunai still in the Land of Waves, but his curiosity got the better of him. He walked out of the Uchiha Compound and headed towards the Naka Shrine.

"If he's lying to me, I'll ask him about it the next time we see him….before he dies." Naruto thought to himself.

 _ **Hidden Leaf Village - Naka Shrine**_

It took him a fair amount of time to reach the Naka Shrine, and the sun was starting to rise in the background.

"The others must be wondering where I disappeared to. We have two more days until the fight with Zabuza. We have to win." he thought.

He arrived at the entrance of the shrine and opened the door. Immediately, he saw a ton of tatami mats, but he eyed the seventh tatami mat on the far right. He flipped over the tatami mat and performed the necessary hand seals so he could make the stairs appear where he flipped over the mat.

When he was done doing so, the stairs appeared and he descended into the darkness of the secret meeting. Naruto was thinking about using a Fire Style jutsu to light up the corridor, but lines of torches lit up by themselves, showing Naruto the way to the stone monument.

"This place gives me a weird feeling." Naruto thought to himself. He continued walking towards the stone monument and stopped when he reached an area that had a Sharingan carved in the stone wall. Naruto activated his Sharingan and the wall sank into the floor, finally revealing the stone monument that Itachi explained about in the letter that Naruto torn to shreds.

"Now let's see what our clan's secrets are." Naruto said to himself out loud. He began reading the inscription in the stone monument with his Sharingan still activated and he was shocked at what he read.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Uchiha Meeting Place - Land of Fire**_

Naruto spent nearly what he thought was twenty or thirty minutes reading the stone monument, until he couldn't read it anymore. The first time that happened, he figured out he needed to use his Mangekyou Sharingan to continue reading on. However, the second and final time, he couldn't figure out how to finish reading the rest of the inscription.

"Who knew that the Uchiha Clan had a secret like this?" Naruto thought to himself. He retraced his steps to the stairs that led to the room with the tatami mats in Naka Shrine. He put the tatami mat that he flipped over back into its rightful place, and walked out of the shrine. He was nearly blinded by the light of the morning sun. It must have been at least 8 in the morning, or so he figured by the position the Sun was in. He tried remembering the tree in the Land of Waves that the Fourth Hokage's kunai was pierced in. When he could remember the tree, he used the Seal of Confrontation and could feel himself moving without his legs moving.

 _ **Forest Near Tazuna's Home - Land of Waves**_

When he looked around for any familiar settings, he saw the tree where the Fourth Hokage's 'special' kunai was embedded. He also saw his sensei and two brothers.

"Where'd you go Naruto?" Shinso asked calmly.

"Yeah. Where have you been all day?" Sasuke asked irritatedly.

"What do you mean "all day"? I was only gone for a few hours." Naruto told his brothers. Sasuke shook his head at his older brother.

"It's 6 o'clock in the evening. You've been gone for the past 13 or 14 hours. We started searching for you at daybreak, but we couldn't find you. Kakashi Sensei told us what you were doing and brought us here to wait for you. So, where were you Naruto?" Shinso asked coolly.

"I was at the Hidden Leaf Village in our Family Compound." Naruto explained. He pulled the kunai that brought him to his family home out of his pocket and showed it to Kakashi.

"That was the kunai the Fourth Hokage gave Fugaku the day you were born. The reason why Naruto is the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki." Kakashi told Naruto, Sasuke and Shinso.

"That's all in the past. We have a fight to prepare for. The fight is tomorrow." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Shinso nodded their heads and they all headed back to the cleared out forest area near Mr. Tazuna's house.

"We've already gotten Chakra Concentration out of the way, and we've been using the weights for the past five days. We can take them off now." Sasuke told his two brothers. Naruto was the first to take his weights off because his ankles were killing him.

"That's way better." Naruto said in relief. Shinso took his off next and placed them in his equipment pouch. Sasuke kept his on despite being the one who said they all could take them off.

"I'll keep mine on until I actually fight Zabuza." Sasuke told them. Naruto shrugged at his younger brother and Shinso simply nodded. Shinso headed towards Tazuna's home.

"Where you going Shinso?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to get some sleep so I can be well rested for our final fight here." Shinso explained to his older brother. Sasuke stayed behind with Naruto intending to train some more.

"We'll be out here in case you change your mind." Sasuke told Shinso. Shinso continued heading towards Tazuna's house after giving his older brother a nod. Sasuke turned around to see Naruto training without him. Sasuke shook his head at his older brother and quickly joined him.

 _ **Tazuna's Home - Land of Waves**_

A few hours later, Sasuke was dragging a half-dead Naruto into Tazuna's home. Tazuna, Tsunami and Kakashi all looked at Naruto in shock.

"What happened to your brother Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke sighed and placed his brother on a nearby futon.

"He completely exhausted his chakra. He always comes close to doing that when we're usually training. This is the first time he's actually done so. Also, he hurt himself quite a bit trying to master the _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_." Sasuke explained. Kakashi sighed in relief somewhat.

"All he needs now is to rest. His chakra will recover by mid-afternoon tomorrow. We'll have to leave him here when we go with Mr. Tazuna tomorrow." Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded then laid down on the futon that was for him. He was exhausted as well. He was about to go to sleep when he felt something poke his leg. Reaching into his left shorts pocket, he took out the 'special' kunai that Naruto was trying to teleport to. He placed the kunai into his equipment pouch and drifted off to sleep. Kakashi looked down at all three of his students and smiled.

"This is the bright future of the Uchiha clan. They're hard workers, become focused when the time calls for it, and their teamwork is impeccable." Kakashi thought to himself proudly.

He turned around to see Mr. Tazuna looking at the Uchiha triplets as well.

"They're not ordinary boys, are they?" Tazuna asked Kakashi. Kakashi shook his head at the bridge builder.

"No they're not. These boys have been through a worse nightmare than the one you're trying to erase. Gato is tame to what they went through. They lost their entire family in one night. They were all killed by their older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Despite this, they were raised to not give into their hatred and to create a brighter future for future generations. However, they no doubt experience a trauma that neither of us would ever understand. No matter how much they try to hide it." Kakashi told Tazuna.

"Those three have another brother? And he killed their entire clan?" Tazuna asked in shock. Kakashi nodded at Tazuna.

"The Uchiha clan has a special ability that we call a Kekkai Genkai. The Uchiha clan's kekkei genkai is the Sharingan. Those three were born with their Sharingan fully activated due to their mother dying at childbirth. Or at least that was what their father theorized before he was killed." Kakashi explained.

"Such tragedy. At such a young age. Is that what you told Inari earlier?" Tazuna asked. Kakashi simply nodded in reply.

Tazuna got up from the table and headed to his room.

"Those boys are exactly like Kaiza. They might be exactly what this village needs to regain its hope." Tazuna said before heading upstairs to his room. Kakashi stayed at the table, thinking about things. To be more precise, he was thinking about the past.

"I was such a fool back then. What would you do with these triplets, Obito?" Kakashi thought to himself. He found himself asking that question more and more frequently.

"I suppose I should make sure all of my equipment is ready for tomorrow." Kakashi thought to himself, as he took his equipment pouch from off of his hip. All of his kunai, shuriken, paper bombs and other items were in top shape. When he closed the pouch, a dented pair of bells fell to the ground. Noticing the faint chime of the bell, he reached down on the ground for the bells.

"It's been some time since I've laid eyes on these. I had almost forgotten they were in my pouch." Kakashi thought to himself before retiring to his futon for some sleep.

The next day, Shinso, Sasuke and Kakashi awoke fully refreshed for the fight ahead of them. Naruto however, was still asleep due to almost completely exhausting his chakra.

"Are you sure that he's going to be out for the rest of the day, Kakashi Sensei?" Shinso asked his mentor. "Positive. He's lucky to be alive right now. Not many people exhaust their chakra and live to tell about it." Kakashi explained. Sasuke sighed at this bit of information.

"I told that idiot not to take it too far. He's stubborn and hard-headed. Just like another brother of mine." he muttered. Shinso rolled his eyes at his older brother, and the group took off from Tazuna's house when Tazuna was ready to go.

"In 3 or 4 days time, with the manpower we have left, we should be done with the bridge." Tazuna told his bodyguards. Shinso nodded, Sasuke looked around the landscape and Kakashi kept quiet.

"Does anybody else feel like we're being watched?" Sasuke asked everyone. Shinso nodded and Kakashi was still in his own little world. In an instant, Sasuke grabbed the 'special' kunai from out of his pouch and threw it at a tree. When it made contact, a wild boar ran towards the opposite way of the group.

"Just an animal. Good thing you didn't hit it." Shinso told Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged and the group pressed on. A few moments after that, two swordsmen appeared from behind the tree that Sasuke threw the kunai at, and they had blood on their swords from killing the boar.

"That brat has got incredibly good aim. If it had anymore power in it, I would be dead right now." the tall one said.

"Consider yourself lucky then Waraji." the shorter one said.

"I don't believe in things like luck Zori. I believe in skill." Waraji told his partner. After saying that, he began slicing into the trees with his sword while they both headed to Tazuna's house. It was at this precise moment that Naruto decided to wake up and frantically get dressed, while trying to catch up with his brothers, sensei and Tazuna. In his frantic state, he had forgotten all about using the _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_ to catch up with them in an instant. He ran out of the door while Inari was helping his mother with the cooking and the cleaning.

"I can't believe that they left without me. Aren't we a team? Aren't we a family?" Naruto asked himself as he ran into the forest.

Five minutes later, Waraji and Zori arrived at Tazuna's house and invited themselves in by slicing the door apart. Tsunami turned around to see who busted into her house, and fear cascaded her face when she saw it was two of Gato's thugs. Waraji smiled at Tsunami, pointing the tip of his sword in her direction.

"You're coming with us, little lady." he told her. Zori nodded while slowly unsheathing his sword. Inari was watching this all happen from behind a door. Due to the amount of fear he was feeling at the moment, he was rooted to where he was standing while his body was shaking violently.

"If you resist, we'll have no choice but to use force. Just come quietly with us." Zori told Tsunami gently yet menacingly. Tsunami dropped her head in resignation and nodded at the two kidnappers. As they walked out of the entrance to the house, Inari was having an internal conflict with himself.

"Should I go after them to protect my mom? What would you do if you were here dad?" Inari asked himself in fear. He then remembered everything that both his dad, Naruto and Kakashi had said.

"If you want to be truly strong, protect what you love with your own two hands." Kaiza had told him.

"You think it's just all about you? You can cry all you want, but I'm actually going to do something about Gato. YOU BIG CRYBABY!" Naruto had told him.

"Naruto, Sasuke and Shinso don't have any parents. As a matter of fact, they don't have any family left except for an older brother. Their mother died after giving birth to all three of them, and their whole clan was killed by their older brother. They were forced to relive how their clan was killed. To most ninja their age, that would seriously traumatize such a young person. However, they chose not to cry and to keep working for a bright future for the good of the village. They decided that they weren't going to cry and now they've chosen their paths." Kakashi had told Inari.

"I can be strong as well." Inari told himself with determination in his eyes. He ran outside after the two who took his mother right in front of him.

"HEEEYYY!" he yelled at the two. They all turned around in shock, but Tsunami had the most shock on her face.

"Inari. Go back inside of the house." she told her only son.

"This brat is pretty brave. Shall I slice him up?" Waraji asked his partner.

"Wasn't the boar in the forest enough for you? We only need one hostage, so go ahead." Zori told Waraji.

"If you touch my son, I'll kill myself by biting through my tongue. Then you'll have no hostage to take to Gato." Tsunami blatantly told her captors. Zori completely unsheathed his sword and held it up to Tsunami's throat.

"I dare you to try that." he told Tsunami with his voice dripping with murderous intent. Tsunami flinched backwards away from the sword and Zori smiled.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM MY MOMMY!" Inari yelled at the males. Waraji laughed at the kid and unsheathed his sword as well. Inari ran at Waraji weaponless and recklessly. In the blink of an eye, Waraji and Zori sliced at Inari and all you could hear was a slice and a poof.

Where Inari was standing when Waraji sliced at him was a log and some leaves. Naruto had Inari in his arms and was standing by Tsunami. Two clones were standing near the unconscious bodies of both Waraji and Zori, both of them giving Inari a thumbs-up. Since he looked like his brother Sasuke, he looked extremely cool while doing so.

"Glad that I made it in time. You alright Inari?" Naruto had asked the little boy.

"How did you know that they were coming here?" Inari asked Naruto.

"A bunch of trees were sliced up coming towards here. Not to mention that there was also a sliced boar and my 'special' kunai." Naruto explained. Inari looked at Naruto in a new light and even could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He began rubbing his eyes because he didn't want Naruto to yell at him again for crying.

"You know, you're pretty strong Inari." Naruto told him. Inari was shocked by Naruto's words and the tears began flowing.

"You've got things under control here, right Inari?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face. Inari nodded with a smile on his face, and watched Naruto disappear in a flash of yellow light.

 _ **Incomplete Bridge - Land of Waves**_

"This guy is stronger than I thought he was. Who would've thought he had a Kekkei Genkai like me, Naruto and Shinso?" Sasuke asked himself in thought. He had his Sharingan activated and that was the only thing keeping him alive at the moment. He managed to dodge all of Haku's attacks, but that was useless as long as he couldn't land a hit on him. It was the damned Crystal Ice Mirrors that were the most troublesome however. He tried using a Katon jutsu against them, but they didn't even melt.

"There's no other choice. I'm going to have to use _that_ jutsu." Sasuke thought to himself, as Haku was getting ready to attack. He closed his eyes and Haku came from out of the mirror at incredible speed. When he opened his eyes, he had activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. The design of it was three intersecting ellipse tomoe, but the inside of the ellipse tomoe were red and the outside of it was black. He took a quick deep breath and focused on Haku who was rushing at him. He was about the unleash the hellish flames of Amaterasu, but Naruto appeared out of nowhere in a bright flash of yellow light and punched Haku hard in the face.

When Haku picked himself up off of the ground, he could sense a dark and evil chakra. He looked up to see that it was coming from Naruto, whose facial features had changed. His hair grew longer and spikier, his eyes were crimson red and slitted and his nails and canine teeth grew longer and sharper. Not to mention that the three whisker marks he had on both cheeks widened and thickened.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my brother." Naruto told Haku in anger.

"For the things that I must protect, I must destroy you both." Haku told Naruto emotionlessly. Haku walked into one of his Crystal Ice Mirrors and his body reflected in all of the mirrors. Naruto, who was still angry and in his initial jinchuuriki form, looked at Haku's reflections.

"Enough of these games. LET'S FINISH THIS!" Naruto yelled. "As you wish." Haku calmly told Naruto. He pulled a senbon from out of his sleeve and rushed out of the ice mirror towards Naruto.

Naruto looked at the direction Haku came from and grabbed his arm with an even higher speed than Haku's.

"What kind of monster is this child? To be able to be faster than me in my Crystal Ice Mirrors?" Haku asked himself in thought. With his unoccupied hand, Naruto began a barrage of punches to Haku's face. Haku's mask began to crumble with each hit that connected to his face.

"There's more power in his fists than before. This might actually be the end of me Zabuza-sama." Haku thought to himself. The last remnants of his mask fell to the ground as Naruto was about to deliver the final blow. Naruto stopped his fist just before it could hit Haku's face.

"You're that kid I met in the forest." Naruto muttered.

"Weren't you about to kill me?" Haku asked Naruto emotionlessly. Naruto hit Haku one more time, but his heart or his power wasn't in it.

"What happened to all of that power that was behind your fists? Did it disappear when you knew it was I who was attacking your brother?" Haku asked Naruto.

"You told me your dream. It's to protect the one who is most precious to you. That's part of my dream as well. I can't possibly kill you." Naruto told Haku. Sasuke looked straight into Haku's eyes and decided that this was enough talking. He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and used the _**Tsukuyomi**_ jutsu on him. Haku found himself trapped in a world with a blood red sky. His body was depicted in an inverted gray scale.

"I can't use this jutsu as well as _he_ can, but I can still keep you here until Zabuza is killed by Kakashi." Sasuke told Haku.

"What type of jutsu is this?" Haku asked in shock.

"This is a genjutsu only accessible to those who have the Sharingan eye. Only to those of my clan or those who've had the Sharingan implanted like Kakashi." Sasuke explained to Haku.

"Then I am truly stuck here until you lift the genjutsu?" Haku asked. Sasuke nodded at the ninja he was just having trouble fighting.

Naruto turned around to see that Sasuke had his Mangekyo Sharingan activated and instantly knew why Haku stopped talking and moving. He was about to cancel the genjutsu until he heard Shinso yell.

"NARUTO! ZABUZA'S DEAD AND WE'VE GOT COMPANY!" Shinso roared out. Naruto ran towards the sound of his little brother's voice and found himself in front of a mob of brutal-looking people with a short man in the front.

'That short guy must be Gato. I'll end him for what he's done to these people." Naruto thought to himself.

"I must congratulate and thank you for killing Zabuza. He was a piece of trash anyway. Always failing the task of assassinating one bridge builder and wasting my money." Gato told Squad 7 smugly.

"How dare you?" Haku's angry voice came from behind Naruto. Once again, Naruto turned around to see Sasuke and Haku behind him.

"I think that they all need a lesson from your Crystal Ice Mirrors, Haku." Sasuke told him. Haku formed a bunch of hand seals with one hand.

" _ **Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō**_ ( _Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles Of Death!)"_ Haku whispered in anger. From all of the water under the bridge, Haku made a thousand water needles and focused all of them at Gato and his thugs with pure murderous intent in his eyes.

All of the thugs looked around in fear since they all knew there was no escaping this attack, but the one who was the most afraid was Gato himself. He lifted up the injured arm that Haku gave him days earlier as if he were trying to defend himself, but it was futile both in effort and in strategy. You had to at least be able to match Haku's speed without his use of the Crystal Ice Mirrors to do so, and Squad 7 knew that the thugs in front of them were nowhere near Haku's original speed. Most of them got hit with the attack and died, but the ones that didn't die were lucky to be alive. Gato was one of the unlucky ones and the first to die from Haku's attack. "Who's next?" Haku asked murderously. One by one, the thugs lost their will to fight and leaped off of the unfinished bridge to the water below.

"Looks like we missed all of the fun." a familiar voice said from behind them.

They all turned around to see Inari wearing a helmet and sporting a crossbow in front of a numerous amount of people.

"The entire village came." Tazuna muttered weakly.

"Sorry for the wait Gramps and Naruto. The hero usually arrives late." Inari told them both. Naruto smiled at Inari, but his smile was short-lived as he turned to see Haku kneeling next to Zabuza's deceased corpse. There was a large hole in his stomach where Kakashi used the _**Raikiri**_ _(Lightning Cutter!)_ : his own original jutsu. It began snowing around them, which was weird since the Land of Waves was a land that never experienced snow before.

"Haku….you're crying." Shinso noted.

"You once told me that you were from a land where it always snowed. Is this your way of mourning Zabuza's death?" Naruto asked Haku. Haku wiped the tears from his face and simply nodded. He was at a loss for words since he just lost: his father-like figure, his friend and his mentor all in one.

"You're more than welcome to come to the Hidden Leaf Village with us. The village can use strength and talent like yours." Kakashi told Haku. Haku shook his head at Kakashi and picked up Zabuza's body quite easily.

"I'm going to bury him. He deserves a burial." Haku said in a whisper.

"We'll help you with that." Naruto told Haku.

"No. This is something I must do by myself." Haku told him in a whisper. Quietly but quickly, Haku headed to the forest to find a place to bury his fallen mentor.

"I feel sorry for him. He has nobody now." Shinso said out loud.

"He'll be alright." Sasuke told his younger brother.

"YEAH BUT YOU WON'T SASUKE! ONCE AGAIN, BOTH YOU AND SHINSO USED YOUR MANGEKYO SHARINGAN! DAD TOLD US NOT TO USE IT UNLESS IT WAS THE ONLY OPTION LEFT!" Naruto yelled at his younger brother.

"He would've died had I not trapped him in the _**Tsukuyomi**_ _(Moon Reader)_." Sasuke told Naruto calmly and collectedly.

"How would he have died Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"He would've sensed that Zabuza was about to die and used his Crystal Ice Mirrors to place himself in front of Kakashi Sensei's attack. Then Haku and Zabuza would both be dead." Sasuke explained.

"For a thirteen year old Genin, Sasuke's insight is almost Jonin or Anbu class." Kakashi thought to himself.

"Well since the villagers are all here, the bridge builders that stopped working on the bridge can continue to help with it. It should be done in about two or three more days, now that we have most of our workers back." Tazuna told Squad 7.

"We'll be at the bridge entrance training as usual." Naruto told Tazuna.

Before Kakashi could object, the triplets ran to the bridge entrance and started using various forms of lethal and nonlethal ninjutsu.

"Those kids are definitely something. Even after this tiring battle they still have the energy to train." Kakashi told Tazuna.

"Naruto and his brothers helped bring hope back to this village by showing their will of never giving up and fighting for what you believe in. What are their last names?" Tazuna asked Kakashi. Kakashi chuckled since he could tell where Tazuna was going with this.

"Their last name is Uchiha. Naruto Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha and Shinso Uchiha. They are...the Uchiha triplets." Kakashi told Tazuna with a bit of pride in his voice.

"I think I finally came up with a name for the bridge. _The Great Uchiha Bridge_ or _The Uchiha Triplets Bridge_." Tazuna told Kakashi.

"Probably the first one. I think they'd like that." Kakashi replied to Tazuna.

At that time, a stray fireball came towards everyone and they all had to fall to the ground to avoid being hit. Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed, since he knew that fireball came from Naruto.

"The little hyperactive knucklehead." Kakashi thought to himself. He walked over to the bridge entrance and watched their 'sparring' session.

"It seemed that Sasuke was already incorporating Zabuza's jutsu in his own style. Shinso was just watching Naruto and Sasuke's fight with his Sharingan activated.

"So who's winning?" Kakashi asked Shinso.

"As usual it is an even match. Both of them have yet to use a combo of jutsu to fatally injure each other. Don't worry. I promise I won't mention the **Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)**. Then they probably would kill each other in these 'sparring' matches of theirs." Shinso told Kakashi. Kakashi had thoroughly forgotten that Shinso was watching his fight with Zabuza. There was a lot of dangerous jutsu in that fight.

"What about every other technique you witnessed?" Kakashi asked Shinso.

Shinso shook his head, since that was completely out of the question. He knew his brothers well enough to know that they'd spend day and night trying to refine their Chakra Control to use the jutsu.

"We can't have them trying to kill each other. What will happen to my family then?" Shinso asked with a smile.

"You wouldn't have one." Kakashi thought to himself. They continued to watch Naruto and Sasuke's match until Naruto won by using _**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu)**_.

"Why don't you like sparring as much as they do Shinso?" Kakashi asked the young Genin.

"Sparring tends to bring out a side of me that I don't like people to see." Shinso answered honestly.

"Isn't that the truth?" Sasuke asked rhetorically. All of the triplets remembered how Shinso almost barbequed Sasuke using a combination of black flammable oil and a fire style jutsu. Of course, this was shortly after they had first met Kakashi Sensei.

"Well we're done for the day. Let's go back to my house." Tazuna told them all. They all smiled and left the nearly complete bridge.


End file.
